Vadetta Jones and the Olympians
by England's Porn Box
Summary: My version of Percy Jackson and the Olympians - placed after the second book. Vadetta's a normal girl who gets claimed by two of the Big Three gods :O who is her REAL parent?
1. My Life Is Saved By Liquid Dish Soap

**CHAPTER ONE: MY LIFE IS SAVED MY LIQUID DISH SOAP**

In the few years I had gotten to live out of the orphanage, my life pretty much sucked. The weirdoes who adopted me knew absolutely nothing about taking care of a 7-year-old. They just assumed I could everything myself. They assumed I didn't need money to pay for my school lunches, that they didn't need to sign any permission slips for anything, and that they didn't need to cook me dinner. I had grown on this, and now lived on it. I was used to being totally ignored. That's when things started to get a little bit… weird. These weird… things started appearing. I wasn't entirely sure what they were, but, they were really scary. And every time they would show up at school, everyone but me would run. Honestly, I felt no huge reason to run. They were scary, and they always went for me, but I always knew that somehow, they wouldn't be able to get me. But, just a few days before my 8th birthday were worse than anything in the past.

It was the last day of school before Spring Break, and a few days before my 8th birthday. I was walking to school like any other day. I didn't have many friends, just one. Her name was Anna. She was 13, and was kind of my guardian. I'm pretty sure her name was short for something, but I had never thought to ask. She said that everybody liked me, but never really got the chance to talk. And I was okay with that. On that morning, I decided to take a quick shortcut to school. If I had ever watched a movie, I would have known never to do that. I took a cut through a small corner of forest, which I knew fairly well. As I walked in-between the pine trees, I could have sworn I heard something…growling. It sounded like something with big, heavy feet stalking me. I just ignored it as I walked, even though in truth, I was terrified out of my wits. When I heard a huge, lethal foot step on a pile of dead pine needles I had just passed a few feet ago, I froze. I knew I was going to regret it if I turned around, but of course, I just had to. And I did regret it. In front of me was a huge dog, bigger than any I had ever seen. It had red, dark, unforgiving eyes. Baring its stained yellow and red teeth, huge claws digging into the ground as if ready to run, it was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. I didn't move a muscle. It barked, and the echo carried through the entire forest. It dug its claws deep into the leaves and pine needle carpet, and I could see it was about to take its first strides toward me. I turned and ran as fast as I could, but I was the slowest runner in the world. It caught me faster than I had time to react to, and tore my dress. I managed to escape before it tore my head in two, but I wasn't free for long. I climbed up a tree as fast as I could, just barely escaping its jaws.

"Oh, dear Gods, please tell me what this thing is, and get it off!" I prayed. With any luck, Zeus would vaporize it. But I knew that it didn't work that way.

"ANNA! HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could. When it came to screaming, I was the champion. I knew she had heard it when she came running up to the dog. I heard her gasp.

"Vadetta, what did you do!" she yelled up the tree.

"I just walked through here! Now get it away!" I screamed in reply. And that was when I saw something in Anna's eyes spark, like she had just found a missing link. Up her sleeve, she drew a bronze knife and charged toward the dog. The dog turned to face her. I was immediately scared for Anna's life. How could she possibly take on such a beast! I prayed to the gods (the Greek Gods I might add - I believed in them for some reason) to help us. I instantly felt my bag weighing down so much I almost fell. I finally propped it on the branch with me, and unzipped it. There was something that sort of looked like a spear, but with a different shape. I took it out and examined it. It was a lightning bolt! But where had it come from? I didn't take time to think about it, I just thanked the gods. I jumped down from my tree and charged at the dog. When I tried to throw the lightning, instead of being thrown, a huge blast of lightning was shot out the end. The dog was hit, and quickly disintegrated into sand and sunk down below. I was frozen. When that strange thing had been shot, I had felt something. I didn't know what, but it effected me. Suddenly, the lightning bolt vanished. I guess it was a one shot only.

"How… how did you…" Anna was out of breath.

"I don't know. I just found that thing in my backpack randomly. I don't know where it came from," I said honestly. Anna looked over me.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why I hadn't realized it before, but now I know why the Hellhound attacked you," she announced. I raised an eyebrow.

"A what hound?"

"Never mind that - but you're a demigod!" she concluded. I raised my other eyebrow.

"A demi _what?"_ I yelled.

"I'll explain later, but for now, we _have_ to get you to Camp Half Blood!" she said as she started dragging me back toward my house.

"Camp _what?_ Anna, what are you talking about! We're going to be late for school!"

"Camp Half Blood, where people like me and you go. Now hurry up, before more monsters appear!" she ran faster. I was struggling to keep up. When we finally reached my house, I was exhausted. I saw that my step mom was already gone, headed to work at Pizza Hut. Anna dragged me inside.

"Go to your room and pack these two bags full of everything you want to take with you!" she tossed me a backpack and tote bag. I didn't understand why she was so anxious, but I did as I was told. In the tote bag, I packed as many pairs of clothes as I could fit, along with different shoes and things for my hair. In the backpack I took a few animals, my cell phone, and all my jewelry. I also took my photo album and wrote a note for my mom.

Mom,

Anna insisted I go to some camp named Camp Half Blood. I don't know where it is or why, but some weird dog thing called a Hellhound attacked me earlier. I'll call you later, promise. Don't worry; I'll be fine with Anna with me.

~Vadetta

I stuck the note on the fridge, the first place my mom goes after work. I carried the two bags out of my room and set them in the living room. Anna was filling a grocery bag with food and water, as if we were going camping or something.

"Ok, I'll call us a taxi. Assuming you have money, that is," she said.

"Um… I don't. But my step mom keeps all my allowance and Christmas money in a huge jar on top of her dresser," I replied. We ran into her room and grabbed the jar. There was a bunch of pennies and quarters, along with quite a few bills.

"How much money is in here?" Anna asked in amazement. I shrugged.

"I don't know… probably a couple hundred at least… my mom was saving it for my college fund, though."

"Well, this is more important. We're taking it all. Let's go!" she ran outside with my jar of money and her bag of food, while I followed with my two bags. She called us a cab, and told the driver Long Island. He looked at us like we were crazy.

"I have enough. But we need to get there fast," she said, holding up the jar. The man saw the money and floored it. We were only going 60 in town, but once we got on the freeway, I never saw that little needle go below 90. I was terrified.

"Ok, Anna. You get to start explaining!" I insisted. She sighed.

"Ok… a demigod is someone who's half-human half-god - like me and you," she began.

"Um… half…god..?"

"Yeah. Example: my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. You haven't been claimed yet, so we don't know who your god relation is yet. But one thing's for sure: we're related. All gods and demigods are, especially if you're in the same cabin," she continued.

"Your mom, is Athena? And we're related? Cabins?" I wasn't following.

"Yes and yes. Each God had their own cabin at the camp. Depending on who claims you, you live in one of them."

"Um… okay… so, who am I "claimed" by?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Not everyone gets claimed. But… if you are claimed, you do not want to see the symbols of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades," she warned.

"Why not?"

"They were banned from having anymore children because of… well, that's too long of a story for right now. Anyway, the last time one of them had a kid… well, technically, nothing's happened to him yet. But the time before that, Zeus's daughter got turned into a pine tree. Their children always have the worst of things happen to them… if they don't get throw off Mt. Olympus first. Percy hasn't yet, but… then again, he has an excuse… but anyway! Just make sure they don't claim you."

"Um, I thought I couldn't control it? And if they do… will they vaporize me?" I was choking up now.

"Possibly. It's a miracle they didn't kill Percy" Anna said.

"Wait, who's this Percy dude?"

"Oh, he got claimed as Poseidon's son last summer. The only reason they didn't kill him was… well, I'm not really sure what it was actually. But he did become a true hero. But that's beside the point!"

"Well, if I do get claimed by them, I might survive then. If they didn't kill him, they might not kill me," I offered. Anna shook her head.

"I doubt it. But even if they did, you still don't want it. Just hope you get claimed by a different god, like Athena or Hermes."

I nodded, even thought there was nothing I could do about it. We sat in silence the rest of the way, up until we got to this little dirt road.

"Well, kids, this is as far as I can take you. You'll have to walk from here," he said as Anna handed him the jar. We thanked the man and began to walk. I sighed.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not that far, just about a mile or two up the road," she reassured me. I wished I had the energy to believe her. I began to walk very slowly. I tried to take in the surroundings as I went, but they were glum and boring. We had only been walking for about five minutes before I heard a very deep, low grumble. When I turned around, I saw a pack of four Hellhounds staring me down. I froze. Anna dropped everything and dragged me up the hill. I dropped my tote bag, but my backpack was securely on my back. I tried to run, but I didn't get too far. I saw Anna drag me behind a bush and pulled out a bottle of water from the very bottom of my bag. She shot some in the air, making a rainbow. She threw some kind of gold coin at it. I could see some weird place appear through the rainbow. I saw a sign that said CAMP HALF BLOOD in the background. I saw some dude in a wheelchair, some dude in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt, some dude with curly hair and a hat, and another totally normal-looking dude holding a ball-point pen.

"Percy! Grover! We need help!" she whispered into the rainbow. My jaw was dropped. I could hear the growling getting closer as the Hellhounds sniffed us out.

"What was that? Who is that?" the guy in a hat asked.

"We're being followed by Hellhounds! Four of them! Come help us!" she whispered. I saw one of their noses stick through the bush and sniff. I screamed, and they burst through. One grabbed my backpack and was trying to drag me back to the others. I was screaming. Anna turned immediately and drew her knife.

"Annabeth! What's happening?" the normal guy demanded.

"Just come help - NOW!" she yelled and ran out of the bushes. I was struggling to keep the dogs from biting my head off. I tried kicking them and swatting at them, but they didn't stop. Eventually, I dropped my backpack and ran in a dead sprint, which still wasn't very fast. They caught me quickly as I climbed a tree. One caught my dress and was tugging down. It ripped the bottom, tearing off a few inches. I climbed as high as I could and stayed there. The dogs quickly turned and went for Anna. I prayed to the gods, even the minor ones, again for help. But now, nothing happened. I sighed, and jumped down. I knew I would have to help somehow. Anna couldn't fight off all those things with a little knife. As I watched them chase her, I focused hard. There had to be a way to help her! But nothing happened. I gave up on that, and just charged the dogs. I was going faster than I ever had. I jumped on one and started beating it until it fell to the ground. It didn't stay down long, but I had injured it. It was limping after me, still pretty fast. My body was going in over-drive - my heart was pounding like a fighter jet, my veins ready to burst with the rush of sudden energy. My entire body felt engulfed in warmth, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It gave me energy to do things I never could before. I ran from the dog, easily able to outrun it. I quickly turned and held my ground firm, waiting for the dog to charge me. Sure enough, it did. I was careful not to move until it was close enough. When I sensed it was the right time, I jumped high, and landed on the dog's back. I pulled its fur and made it charge toward the other Hellhounds attacking Anna. They scattered. I jumped off the dog, and ran as fast as I could up the hill. Anna was right behind me. After only a few seconds, I could feel the heat starting to cool in my body, and my energy was pouring out with each step, as if I had sprung a leak. I had to slow down after only 10 steps, to barely a jog. I felt as though my veins had been rung out - blood and energy-less, and my feet felt heavier than a million freight trains combined. I collapsed to my knees. Anna saw me stop, and back to me. The Hellhounds had started chasing us. We had made it a good length up the hill, and the dogs were slower going uphill. We probably had just over a minute until they reached us. Before I could say anything, some dude with a pen in his hand ran up to Anna.

"Annabeth! What happened? Who is she?" the boy asked. I barely had to energy to look at him. Did he just call her Annabeth? I thought.

"Vadetta, thank you very much," I said a little rudely. "A better question - who are you, what the heck are those things, where am I, why am I here, and what the heck are you?" I directed the last question to Anna.

"First of all, that's a lot more than just one question. I'm Percy Jackson, those 'things' are Hellhounds, you are on Long Island, about 250 yards from Camp Half Blood, ask Annabeth why you're here, and I am a demigod," Percy explained each one.

"Anna, why am I here?"

"Um, well… because you're a half-blood," she replied simply.

"Oh, right, all that 'god' stuff. So, you're both those weird half-god things, too?"

"Yes, and so are you. Now hurry up!" Percy snapped. I stuck my tongue out at him, and struggled to stand up. The Hellhounds were gaining. Anna and Percy ran out of patience and began to drag me. Percy left me to Anna, and uncapped his pen. Suddenly, there was a glowing sword blade in its place. I was too stunned to move. I watched as he sliced through the beasts, and they just vaporized into sand. I was so focused on him that I didn't even notice one of them charge at me. It was only thanks to some weird dude with hooves I lived. He suddenly ran up behind us and squirted a bottle of what appeared to be liquid dish soap on the dog's path. But instead of the path getting cleaner or wet, the ground sort of… dissolved. There was a huge hole where the soap had been, and I quickly realized what it really was: _acid._ the dog fell into the hole, and we all ran. Percy caught up with us about 10 seconds later after finishing off the last of the monsters. I very slowly walked up the hill, threatening to collapse any second. Just as I was about to give up, I saw a pine tree standing on this hill. I could feel its aura… like it was reaching out to me almost. I got really impulsive and tried to touch it, but Anna held me back and shook her head. As we walked, everything became blurry, and I only remember seeing some really ugly girl grimacing at us as we passed. I was out cold before we passed the camp sign.


	2. I Lose A Friend

**Mkay guys, sorry about no intro last chapter D: anywayz yeah so this is chapter two and tysm to all the people who read chapter one ;D u guys pwn**

**Annabeth: ummm.. Shouldn't you have like, a disclaimer or sumthin?**

**Me: oh, right right! **

**Annabeth: yeah.**

**Me: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians - if I did, Apollo would be my hostage and he would be happy about it cuz hes hawt ;D**

**Annabeth: O.o weirdo.**

**Me: thank you.**

**Annabeth: oh ur so welcome.**

**Me: ON WITH CHAPTER 2 ALREADY!**

**CHAPTER TWO: I LOSE A FRIEND**

I woke up and found Anna dishing up a spoonful of something sweet-smelling for me. She handed me the spoon and I popped it in my mouth. It was like… a cookie. A really good cookie! Fresh-baked, home made, right out of the oven without the burn. I could almost feel that melted chocolate sliding down my throat, warming me from head to toe. I felt better before it was even completely down. I quickly examined my surroundings. I was in an infirmary, apparently in Camp Half Blood. I was in a bed with sheets wrapped around my legs and waist like a cocoon. I immediately stripped the sheets away and jumped off the bed. Anna looked at me as if I was going to die, but I felt 100% fine. I did a few little stretches and looked around again. A quick yawn and I felt no different than any other morning.

"So, this is Camp Half Blood, right?" I asked. Anna was in shock.

"After only one square…. HOW are you able to do that?" she asked in amazement.

"What? It warmed me from head to toe, and that always makes me feel way better!"

Anna still didn't move. I raised an eyebrow, and she finally snapped out of her trance. She led me outside and showed me around.

"Well, that's the volleyball pit, and that's where we eat, and over there are the other cabins…" she pointed everything out. I nodded slowly.

"Ok… so, which cabin am I in?" I asked. He face twisted a bit, as if she had just eaten something sour.

"Well, until you've been claimed, you're in the Hermes cabin, cabin 11. It's a little crowded, but I got you a sleeping bag."

She handed me a rolled-up sleeping bag and showed me to cabin 11. I walked in, and a girl about my age greeted me.

"Hi! I'm Stephanie! Welcome to cabin 11!" she said cheerfully. Everyone looked at me.

"Erm, hi… I'm just in here until I get, err, claimed…" I said quietly. Everyone groaned and went back to what they were doing. Stephanie didn't change her facial expression.

"That's just fine! Here, you can put all of your stuff right over here!" she pointed to a corner in the back. It was pretty clean, though it could have been better. I unrolled my sleeping bag and realized that I had dropped my other two bags. I went around to look for Anna. I found her talking to that Percy guy. I just stood there, and decided to eavesdrop a little. I snuck behind a tree and listened.

"Well, I just have a really bad feeling about her, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Why? Because you had to save her?" Anna replied.

"I don't know why! I just know that something not-very-good is going to happen with her! Annabeth, I had a dream about it!"

Anna froze.

"Oh, so you had a dream about her?" she asked slyly.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth! You know that's not what I meant! I had a dream about something bad happening between my dad and Zeus again!" Percy explained.

"Mhmm. Well, if Zeus's Master Bolt is stolen again, he can just very well deal with it!"

"It's not that. But I just don't think we should be hanging out around her too much,"

"Whatever, Percy. Just wait til she gets claimed, then you'll see!" Anna concluded, then turned on her heel and walked away. I acted like I had just been coming down the road and just "happened" to run into her.

"Oh, Anna! I was wondering where you were!" I stopped her.

"Do you think we could go back down the road to get those bags we dropped?"

Anna considered this.

"Well, Percy did kill the Hellhounds for now…" she was deep in thought. "Okay, why not?"

And we left. After about ten minutes walking I found my backpack, a bunch of rips and holes in it. I picked it up, and slung it over my shoulder, gently. Anna found the other two bags further down the road, and handed mine to me. We walked back to camp together.

"So, Anna…" I started. She stopped me right there.

"Ok, just to clarify… my full name's Annabeth, and I prefer to be called that," she said politely as she could.

"Oh, sorry… Annabeth," I said sheepishly. It just didn't seem to have that old ring. Well, I would get used to it.

"Anyway, this Percy guy doesn't seem to like me much…"

"Oh don't worry about him. He takes a little while to warm up to…" Annabeth sighed. "Which reminds me, I think it's just about dinner time."

Sure enough, I heard a loud sound that sounded like a horn. Annabeth began running up the hill, and I struggled to follow her. She was already at a table with her siblings by the time I got there. I tried to sit next to her, but she nudged me towards the table with all the people from the Hermes cabin. I groaned and just kneeled at the end of the table. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't complain. After I got my food, I followed everyone to a huge fire pit. I felt the heat overwhelm me, and it felt heavenly. Heat always made me feel good, though I didn't know why. We were supposed to scrape some of our food into the fire, though I was really hungry. But I did it anyway. I prayed to the gods to claim me, so I wouldn't be stuck in that over-crowded cabin forever. We went to sit back down, and I starting nibbling on my food. Someone explained to me that if I just held up my goblet and said any drink (non alcoholic of course) it would magically appear. I didn't even want to know how. I really considered my drink, like I did with all stupid things. Eventually I just shrugged.

"Warm water, please… very warm, but not like, hot," I tried to be specific. Why did I always ask for warm things? I didn't care, because the nice, warm glass of crystal-clear water was already half-way down my throat. I couldn't believe how thirsty I was. I could feel the energy and heat flowing through me. It was rather engulfing. After we ate, I unwillingly dragged myself back to the Hermes cabin. But we still had an hour before we had to be in bed, so I decided to take a little beach walk. The beach had warm enough water (much to my liking) and nice, silky sand. I just plopped down in the sand and let the waves wash over me. It was okay that I was getting wet, because it was warm. I was about to dose off, when I heard a splash in the waves. I opened my eyes, and saw a really tan guy with a beard and Bermuda shorts standing in the waves. He smiled, his face slightly withered. I just stared and sort of smiled back. I had a feeling I knew him, but I doubted I did. He had a fishing line in his hand. I just watched him for a few minutes, when I heard someone running up the shoreline. It was that Percy guy. He froze when he saw the fisherman.

"…Dad? What are you doing here?" he sounded amazed and happy. He smiled more.

"Hello, Percy. I came to visit our new camper here," he explained. So, this old guy was Percy's dad?

"Wait, then…" I paused to think. "Oh, I suppose you must be Poseidon, God of the Sea?"

Poseidon nodded.

"Ok, so why did you come to see me?" I asked.

"I came to tell you something," he replied simply, then cleared his throat. "Don't always jump to conclusions. And be sure to think of every possible answer to a problem - logical or not before reaching a verdict," he said. I took this all in. I looked over at Percy who was looking at me in shock. When we looked back, Poseidon was gone.

"That… that's it? He just came to tell you that? I'm his son! And he didn't even…" Percy seemed furious beyond words.

"Umm… I think I should say sorry, but I don't really know what I did…" I said in a small voice. He just kicked the sand so hard it reached me, ten feet away. I tried to say something else, but he got so mad and upset that the ocean began to rise and make a small wave. It was small, compared to how big it could have been; 15 feet high was nothing compared to 115 feet. But it still did a number. I was shot back across the beach. I didn't really feel any particular pain, but it sure didn't feel good. The water was cold. I was shivering and gasping more than a normal person would have been. It took Percy a moment to calm down, and then another moment to realize he had hit me. He didn't rush over. He took his time, clearly still not happy with me. I was shivering and gasping so much I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to help me. He tried to help me up, but I just ran down the beach. He caught up to me quickly. I grabbed my should and I flinched. Why was I so afraid of him all of a sudden? I felt colder than liquid nitrogen, which made me more vulnerable than if I had been dropped into a pit of lava, (which I actually would have liked right now). I took a few steps back, still sopping wet. His face looked like he had just aged five years, and like he had just killed somebody. And he had just about done that. Even the slightest breeze chilled me to the bone, and with icy-cold water (which probably wasn't near as cold to a normal person) I felt like I wanted to go jump into the fire pit. It didn't take Annabeth long to come running after she heard the yelling. She saw Percy trying to touch me, and me staggering back in fear, drenched and crying and dripping. She ran up to me first.

"Percy… what… did you do?" she whispered, staring at the horror-stricken look on my face. He lowered his hand.

"I… I don't know… I just got so mad, I…" he couldn't speak and fell to his knees. He looked at me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, which were stinging and freezing (no, not burning, because freezing felt a lot worse) from salt water. I was still coughing up some sand.

"What made you this mad? What made you do this to a little kid?"

When she said that, I realized that my birthday was tomorrow. At the age of 8, I was to be declared an official kid, no longer little kid. But since Percy and Annabeth were 13, I was a little kid to them.

"M-My dad came…. Just to talk to her… _just _to talk to _her!_" Percy spat. Annabeth glared at him like he was a true monster.

"Come on, Vadetta. I'll go help you dry off," Annabeth steered me towards the Big House. "Percy, I don't know what's gotten into you to be that selfish, but you really need a wake-up call." And on that cheery note, we headed to the Big House, leaving Percy on the beach to think about what he did to me. Annabeth tried to take me into the house, but I quickly steered to the fire pit. It wasn't very alive, but I could still feel the little bit of heat warming me. I just sat there, feeling better by the minute. Annabeth sat next to me.

"Hey, why did Poseidon come?" she looked worried. I smiled.

"Oh, he wanted to tell me something like don't jump to conclusions. Not sure why, but being a God and all, he should be," I sighed.

"Well, if he took all this trouble to actually come visit you, it was obviously important. Gods don't just visit random people everyday."

We sat in silence next to the fire. I picked up a few small sticks and tossed them on the coals. I gave one short, salty breath and the fire picked up. The flames danced red and orange and yellow, showing me pictures. A rabbit running in a beautiful, open field. There were flowers and other animals drinking from a creek. It was too beautiful to be real. I looked away.

"Oh, that's right! Tomorrow's your birthday, Vadetta!" Annabeth exclaimed. I smiled and nodded.

"It's weird that we still had school in June. I wonder what everyone is thinking…" I muttered. I wondered about my step parents. I wondered about my school. Then I realized I didn't care about any of them. This was my new home.

"Well, we're gonna have a party for you, so get ready! Wear your nicest clothes of what you brought," she suggested. I sighed, and she went back to her cabin. I stayed there by the warm fire, thinking about everything. After about 20 minutes alone, I went back to the crowded Hermes cabin. Everyone was getting to bed. I squeezed through a bunch of people and plopped down on my sleeping bag. I had a dream that night. But whether it was good or bad I I couldn't tell.

I was in New York City, in front of the Empire State Building. I looked up its huge walls, and walked inside. I didn't know what I was doing there. I looked around to see Percy and Annabeth there in the lobby. Percy was arguing with the doorman.

"Take me to the 600th floor!" he demanded.

"Sorry, kid. No suck floor!" the doorman insisted. Annabeth pulled out a shiny gold coin and flipped it to the man. He caught it and cleared his throat.

"Okay, you'll need this card key. And make sure no one else is in the elevator with you," he doorman said. They smiled and ran to the elevator. I followed, apparently invisible. I tried to talk, but I couldn't since it was a dream. We rode up for what seemed like hours. When we get to the top, I was amazed by the sights. There were gold shiny buildings, beautiful flower beds, and a bunch of minor gods buzzing around. I was in Olympus. I followed my company to a huge room with a bunch of thrones - one for each of the gods. In them were Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Artemis. The other gods seemed to be out of town somewhere. I examined all the empty thrones. The gods were huge, about 15 feet tall. Percy knelt at his father, Annabeth at her mother. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I did see a small figure next to the hearth. She was tending it. She smiled and winked at me, but I didn't know who she was. But I did feel something, like… like I wanted to say hello. I waved slightly, and she could actually see me. The others couldn't. Weird. I saw Poseidon and Zeus tighten up, as if they knew something was coming. They both looked at me, their faces holding the same expression Poseidon had when he gave the his advice.


	3. I Become Really Popular With The Gods

Ok, so! This is my longest chapter so far :D *cheer* and my favorite ^-^

Oh but I have some REALLY epic stuff waiting… of just you wait for the next 3 chapters… they will be the most epic by FAR! Actually, I already have the plot of chapter 5 planned out :P and it involves Apollo in an afro

^-^ 333 erm… moving on…

Annabeth: she doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Me: and if I did, as you know, Apollo would be my happy hostage… but in an afro and we'd be at a roller rink listening to disco music :D

Annabeth: ….you have issues with Apollo….

Me: what KIND of issue?

Annabeth: obsession issues.

Me: well, I cant help it if he's freakishly hawt, now can I?

Annabeth: whatever weirdo.

Me: :P ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**CHAPTER THREE: I BECOME REALLY POPULAR WITH THE GODS**

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming, our cabin door. I sat up and sleepily rubbed my eyes. It was way too early for anyone to be awake. I et it go, and dug in my bag. I pulled out all the clothes I had brought. Some t-shirts, jeans, shorts, a hoodie, and a casual dress. I decided that since to day was my birthday, a casual dress would be appropriate. I slipped it on. It was knee-length with spaghetti straps, and was a pale yellow. A large orange flower hairclip accented my reddish-brownish eyes. I put on my shoes and went outside. After a stretch, I noticed everyone was gone. I slowly looked around, but gave up and went to the Big House for breakfast. No one there. I sighed and walked around. I knocked on Annabeth's cabin. No answer. On Percy's (out of sheer desperation) cabin. Still nothing. I wandered around until I got to the woods. I wandered around until I saw someone. I was about to ask them where everyone was, but he ran to the creek. I quickly followed, but soon tired of jogging. I heard some whispers before I got there - then silence. I took a step into the clearing where the creek was. I almost had a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" Annabeth screamed, throwing a handful of confetti over me. For a split second I just stared at her, then toppled over backwards. I didn't faint, but I came pretty close to it. I think my heart skipped a beat. She helped me back up, and a bunch of the other campers also jumped out, a little too late. I saw Percy throw his hands up uncaringly and head back towards camp. A bunch of others did this, but Annabeth's cabin stayed.

"Happy 8th birthday, Vadetta!" she congratulated. I smiled hugely.

"Wow! This is awesome!" I squealed. For the first time, I got the first good look around me. I saw a few streamers lodged in tree branches, and a banner that said HAPPY 8TH VADETTA hanging right over the creek. There was a table with a cake with 8 candles. It was chocolate with purple frosting. Everyone who stayed shared a piece after I blew out my candles. Annabeth lit them with a match. I just stared into the flames, even the tiniest source of heat warming me. I hated to blow them out, but I had to. I thought good and hard about my wish.

_I wish I would get claimed,_ I thought as my wish. I blew out the candles with only half a breath. Everyone clapped, and I cut the cake. Right after we ate, we went to join everybody else at the Big House, who were eating breakfast. We brought the left-over cake and scraped it into the fire, hoping the Gods would enjoy the lovely scent of purple frosting. I sat at the crowded Hermes cabin, not even paying attention, when some dude in a wheelchair tap his glass with a spoon. All eyes were on him.

"We have something to celebrate today!" he announced. A roll of whispers rolled through the crowd. "Our newest camper - Vadetta - is turning 8 years old, which makes her one of the youngest campers we've ever had!"

A few people clapped, but most didn't care. I didn't really care either. Which is why I was really surprised to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes. I scanned around myself for the source of the stare, and found it floating above my head. A small, spinning Trident right above my hair. Was this what they meant by being claimed? But before anyone could say anything, the Trident was knocked out of the airspace above my head and replaced with a light bolt. What? Being claimed by two gods? Was that even _possible!_ everyone gasped. I gulped loudly, and turned to Annabeth for support. She was mumbling something to Percy about something called the Oracle. The lightning bolt vanished, leaving me as the focus of the stares. I didn't know what to make of it either.

"Was that… being claimed?" I whispered. They all nodded.

"But being claimed by two Gods is unheard of, let alone two of the Big Three…" the guy in the wheelchair mumbled. What were the 'Big Three'?

"Wait… which two Gods just claimed me?" I asked in confusion.

"B-by… by Zeus and…" Annabeth couldn't say the other name.

"And Poseidon," Percy spoke up and finished for her. I looked at Percy. Poseidon was his father.

"How can I be claimed by two different Gods?" I wondered. No one answered.

"Wait, which cabin will she be put in if she was claimed twice?" someone directed at the wheelchair dude.

"Well… I'm not sure, but I will be arranging a meeting with the Gods very soon. For now, since Poseidon's Trident appeared first, I suppose she can bunk in the Poseidon cabin with Percy."

I froze. The thought of spending every night with him terrified me.

"Um, don't you think I could just stay in the Hermes cabin? Or maybe go to the Zeus cabin?" I pitched.

"The Gods and spoken. Until I find out your true father, you will be bunking with Percy," he said in a very final tone. A shiver went up my spine.

"Uhm… I really would be fine staying somewhere else…" I persuaded. The man sighed.

"Very well. You may stay in the Hermes cabin if that is what you want," he agreed finally. I sighed in relief. It was a very awkward day. Right after breakfast I went to talk to wheelchair guy.

"I am Chiron," he introduced. I shook his hand firmly.

"I'm the activities director. It's great to have you here."

"Thanks… by the way, what are the 'Big Three'"? I asked.

"The three most powerful Gods - Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades - all swore to never have anymore children. Of course, they did. And you, child, will not be having a pleasant birthday if the day continues the way I predict," Chiron replied darkly. I tightened up.

"Um… what do you mean?"

"Never mind. For now, have Annabeth show you around to your training lessons."

There were so many lessons I had a hard time keeping up. There was Ancient Greek, Archery, Pegasus riding lessons, sword training, canoeing, and that's all I could remember. Ancient Greek I picked up easily, so that wasn't a challenge. I was decent enough at archery; I hit the yellow zone, which is only a few spots away from a bulls eye. But in Pegasus riding lessons, I did horrible. The pegasi seemed to really hate me. But I couldn't figure out what I had done. After one purposely dropped me off its back, I quit. When I tried to hold a sword, I just about fell forward. It was so heavy I couldn't even stand upright. Annabeth suggested I just try a small-bladed knife, and that was way easier. Canoeing was… well, not easy or hard. Just normal. During all my lessons I received some glares, dirty looks, and heard a lot of whispers whenever I entered the room. It wasn't until I decided to take another walk on the beach (away from the water) that things got better. Annabeth was helping Percy with his Ancient Greek, so I took a little break. I kicked the sand a bit with each step, watching the horizon. I noticed the sun going down, fading over the foamy water in streaks of purple and golden orange. The clouds were a pale blue, and it was a lovely combination. I was so mesmerized I didn't even notice the guy until I ran right into him. When I kicked sand, my foot first hit his shin, then my head on his shoulder. I stumbled back.

"Oh… ow… I'm sorry, I wasn't even paying attention…" I muttered, rubbing my head. The guy laughed. I looked up at him. He was tall, probably about 15 or 16. He was pretty handsome… maybe even hot. I noticed a red and orange streaked sports car parked along the beach, with no tire tracks behind it. His hair was shaggy and fell just below his ears. I blushed slightly.

"Hey, hey, no biggy! I probably should'a given you a heads up I was standing here. Anyway, I just had to come to meet the girl everyone's talking about!" he said. He thought for a moment.

"_Vadetta is eight_

_She was claimed today by_

_Zeus and the Sea god"_, he recited a haiku. I stared at him, then clapped a few times. He took a shallow bow.

"Wait a second… how do you know that?" I asked in shock.

"Well, I know and see just about everything. _Everyone _who's _anyone _knows about you!"

"Who are you, exactly?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, I guess I should formally introduce myself. I am Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, and Poetry," he smiled. His teeth seemed to glow in the sunset. My eyes lit up.

"Wow! I never pictured you so…"

"Laid back? Cool?" he plugged in the words. Honestly, I wanted to say good-looking, but there was no way I was going to say that in front of him.

"Um, yeah…"

"Well, I don't like to be all stuck-up and stuff like the other gods, and my up-tight little sister…"

"You mean Artemis? Aren't you twins, though?"

"Well, technically, I was born first," he pointed out. I nodded slowly.

"So, um… why exactly did you want to meet me?"

"I wanted to see if I could figure out who your real parent is!" he announced.

"Um… how will you do that exactly?"

"Dunno. But if anyone's gonna know, it's me."

"Ok… well, um, which do you think?" I examined myself for obvious signs.

"Hmmm…" he said quietly. He circled my a few times, looked on the bottoms of my feet, felt around my arms, sniffed my hair, and gripped my shoulders firmly. I blushed for a second.

"Well… you don't seem to like cold water too much, so I won't say Poseidon. But you don't really seem like the short-tempered type like Zeus, either. Hmmm…" was his answer. I considered this.

"Well, um, Lord Apollo, if you don't think I'm Poseidon or Zeus's child, then… whose am I?"

He was silent.

"Well, Vadetta, that I can't be sure of. But hey, I could be wrong. Maybe you don't like cold water because you don't know how to control your abilities yet. Maybe you're not short-tempered like Zeus because you're more like your mom. I just can't be sure," he replied.

"I like your car," I blurted out randomly. He smiled hugely.

"Why thank you! It's actually the sun, believe it or not. I mean, it won't blind you or anything, but it's what I drive. It's supposed to be a chariot, but, that's _so _two thousand years ago," he laughed. I laughed too.

"We still have chariots. I think they're pretty awesome, but nothing comes close to your… err… sun."

"Well, I appreciate that. I'll have to give you ride sometime," he offered. My eyes lit up and giant smile spread across my face. "But for now I gotta go. The sun's setting, and I should finish my crossing, or Artemis and Zeus will yell at me for dawdling around…"

We both sighed. I liked this guy; he was laid back and cool, not to mention incredibly handsome.

"Well, uh, it was great meeting you!" I shook his hand.

"Oh, by the way… since it's your birthday, I should really give you a present," he went to his car for a moment. He started digging around in the trunk, as if he was looking for something. When he came back out, there was a small box in his hand. He gave it to me. It had yellow wrapping paper on it.

"Happy Birthday, Vadetta. Sorry it wasn't the best. I hope this makes up for it," he winked. I blushed deeply. "But be sure you don't open it unless you're alone. I suppose you could have Annabeth with you, but not a big huge crowd."

I nodded, and slipped it behind my back. He smiled. As he got in his car and drove away across the sea, I waved, and I could have sworn I saw him wave back. I stood there where he had been, staring at the box. I decided that now was as good a time as any to open it. Just as I was ripping the paper, I heard Annabeth run up to me.

"Vadetta! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she panted.

"Oh, sorry, I've been down here," I apologized, staring down at the box.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the box.

"Oh, just a birthday gift," I replied simply, blushing again. "I was just about to open it."

"Hmm… who's it from?"

"Uhm, well, Apollo kind of visited…" I whispered, blushing deeper.

"Oh gods… he did not!"

"He did. And holy fire is he HOT!" I exclaimed dreamily. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh, trust me, he does that to everyone. Anyways, open the stupid box."

I nodded, and carefully ripped the shiny yellow paper. Inside was a wooden box with an engraved image of the sun, winking at me. I carefully lifted the lid and found a delicate amulet sitting on a bed of fluffy cotton inside. I picked it up and examined it. It was a moon with a sun inside, both smiling. On the back of the moon it read in very small letters, ARTEMIS, and behind the sun it read APOLLO. There was a note taped on the sun.

Hey Vadetta,

Thought this would make a good present for you. Just press either the moon or sun for a little help if you should ever need it. But each one is a one-use only, so make sure its an emergency. You can still keep the amulet, though. Who knows? It just might be good luck. Hope you survive the meeting tomorrow.

Don't miss me too much.

Apollo

It took me a moment to process the words.

"It… it's an amulet. He said if I press either the sun or moon it'll give me help… and it's good luck…" I explained, holding it up. The sun and moon over the horizon were just about even, and the amulet was sparkling and glowing in the light. The moon seemed to wink, and I could have sworn the sun was going to burst out laughing. I stared at it for a moment, then slipped it over my head. I pulled my hair over the string.

"It's so beautiful…" I whispered. I absolutely loved it.

"I can't believe a god would go to all the trouble…" Annabeth mumbled in shock. I quickly tucked it under my shirt and started for camp.

"I think I'm gonna hide this from the Apollo cabin, or they might get mad. I wouldn't be too happy if my dad gave a present to some random dude either…"

The horn for dinner blew. I followed my cabin-mates to the dining area and took my place at the end of the table. Everyone was staring at me until Chiron pounded his hoof on the marble. Wait… _hoof? _No one mentioned his having a horse lower body. Oh well.

"Well… today has been a very interesting day. But I think we should all just take a little break from all the surprises and enjoy dinner. And Vadetta… I need to speak to you after the meal," he said. I nodded nervously. I walked stiffly to the fire pit and scraped in more than usual. Please _let all this get sorted out without me having to die or anything. _I prayed over and over. I barely even ate my food, even though I had been starving just a little while earlier. The whole time I kept my fist clutched around the amulet, hoping it really was lucky. By what Apollo said about a meeting tomorrow hoping I would live, it didn't sound good. After supper, I had only eaten one strawberry and just a bite of my chicken. I went to see Chiron after all the campers had come back to their cabins. His face was firm, like he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Ah, Vadetta. There's something very serious I need to speak about with you," he said quietly. I nodded nervously.

"W-What would that be about, sir?" I stuttered. I was clutching my pendant from Apollo, praying to him silently.

"Well, that is… your being claimed. I arranged a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. A meeting for you and the Gods in Olympus. You'll be speaking with each God and Goddess one at a time, independently. It will probably take the entire afternoon, so all your lessons are being crammed into the morning," he said louder. I gulped and nodded weakly. He dismissed me. I could barely walk. When I got back to the Hermes cabin, every was staring at me. I was so stiff I could hardly make it to my corner before I collapsed. I buried myself in it and rolled around. I was a sealed burrito wrap. Everyone went back to what they had been doing before, and I was shaking and trembling in my cocoon. My hands were curled around the pendant so hard I could smell just a little blood. When I licked my hand, I tasted the sweet yet warm taste of it. The sharp edges on the sun had cut me from being gripped so hard. My hand was really red and stung badly. I emerged my head from my bag and found everyone sleeping. I didn't know how long I had been in there, but obviously longer than I thought. I quietly reached into my backpack and pulled out some bandages. I carefully wrapped some around my hand, but the blood was soaking through. I put on new bandages, but they soaked through again. I repeated and so did the blood. I was fairly sure this much blood loss wasn't healthy, so I got up and stumbled outside. I walked over to the fire pit and held my hands over the flames like a marshmallow. I quickly felt it warming me up and healing my wound. The bleeding stopped. I unwrapped the bandages and found raw, red skin and a scab. It still stung, so I wrapped it back up. I stayed by the fire until Annabeth found me there. I was just staring into the flames mindlessly. She sat down next to me.

"Nervous?" she pointed out. I didn't reply. "I would be, too. I don't think there's every been a conflict with a camper bad enough for them to meet each god personally… but I guess there's an exception to rule."

This didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh, thanks… that REALLY helps my confidence…" I said sarcastically and elbowed her. We laughed.

"See? Just relax and don't stress about it. I'm sure it'll all work out fine, promise," she reassured. I smiled, but I didn't feel any reassurance.

"I'm gonna go to bed…" I mumbled, and walked off clutching my pendant again. That's when Annabeth caught sight of my bandaged hand.

"Wait… what happened to your hand?" she demanded.

"Erm… nothing important… just a little arrow burn from archery…" I lied. She had a worried look, but I kept walking. She didn't need to know that I had prayed so hard to a god I had just met and developed a huge crush on. No one really needed to know that. I crashed as soon as my head was on my pillow, into dreamless sleep.


	4. The AllMighty God Council OneonOne

OMG FINALLY CHAPTER 4!

I know a lot of you who have read the first 3 have been pretty anxious to read more, especially my friends Lukas and Zoey. Mostly Lukas though. He got pretty dang mad when I didn't have the 4th chapter up. isn't that right, Lukas?

Lukas: dang right! I'll even quote myself! These were the exact words I said (texted) when I got really mad over there not being a chapter 4 yet!

"GRRR U I WANNA READ MORE CURSE U FOR NOT MAKIN A CHAPTER 4 YET D:"

Annabeth: …does your friend have like, anger issues?

Me: nah, he's just funny like that, exploding over the smallest things ;D

Annabeth: weirdo…

Me: moving on… I don't own the Percy Jackson books etc. etc. blah blah blah… and as u still know if I did I would have Apollo as my hostage… but this time we would be playing laser tag and bungee jumping in Glenwood Springs ;D (you cant actually bungee jump, but close enough, and that bit was inspired by my trip there!)

Annabeth: where the heck is Glenwood Springs?

Me: Why, in Colorado!

Annabeth: ….where's that?

Me: United States, stupid.

Annabeth: oh, right… ^-^"""

Me: *sigh* ok ok lets just get on with the dang chapter…

P.S. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER AND DON'T KILL ME FOR THE END, OKAY!

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE ALL-MIGHTY GOD COUNCIL ONE-ON-ONE MEETING THAT I MIGHT SURVIVE OF DOOM**

I woke up with my hair perfectly straight, laying out perfectly straight. Basically, I had been scared stiff in my sleep - quite literally. I got up and changed out of my dress and into some jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt I didn't know I had. I tied the loose end of my shirt into a ponytail and tucked it under. My hair was pulled back into pigtails, and I slipped on my shoes. I found Annabeth without much difficulty sitting by the nearly-dead fire reading. I plopped down next to her, smiling.

"Someone's in a good mood today," she pointed out.

"Well, you told me not to stress out, so I'm doing my best not to. Stress makes me get cold. I hate getting cold," I replied cheerily. Her face lit up.

"Well, then let's start Ancient Greek then, shall we?" she suggested. I smiled and agreed. I was already advancing pretty far, so Annabeth handed me a thick novel in Ancient Greek. I stared at her.

"I want two chapters a day. With your progress, I don't expect that should be hard. You could always read it while waiting for your meeting with the gods," she replied. I sighed and opened it to page one. It quickly occurred to me that I hadn't even read the title. I flipped it over and read the title in ancient Greek. In English, it said The Birth Of The Gods. Huh. A book about how the Gods became to be? Awesome! I knew I was into it before I read one word. I read the first line out loud.

"Mount Olympus is a place of legend, but a real legend. It is home to what we know best at Gods, ruled by Zeus," I said flawlessly. Annabeth nodded for me to continue, while she dug into a different book. I had already finished the first chapter by breakfast. I carried the book with me to breakfast, but nobody commented on it. When I scared my toast into the fire, I could almost imagine each god inhaling deeply and almost being able to taste the melted butter. It must have been really nice to be a god. I ate all my eggs and bacon and my last piece of toast, then got back to reading. I didn't think I would be able to stop after the second chapter; it was surprisingly epic. My lessons were all in the morning, and they were only about 10 minutes each. Archery wasn't too fun because of my still sore hand, but I could still hit the target. I just read while everyone else rode the pegasi, and I didn't really have time for a down-river canoeing trip. So I spent that extra time in sword training (by which I mean knife training). I was getting really good, too. I could take on Annabeth, and it would take her a long time to knock it out of my hand. I still couldn't knock her knife away, but I could come pretty close. Honestly, I liked doing defense better than offense. After sword training, I went back down to the beach. I had about 30 minutes before my scheduled meeting with the Gods. But I only had a few minutes before I had to leave. It took a while to get to the Empire State Building. I inhaled the last bit of fresh air I could before going to the city, and even brought a small baggy of sand with me. I put everything in a little shoulder bag and threw on a hoodie. I rode up to New York City with Annabeth and Percy (not to my liking much). It only took about ten minutes to get there (even though it should have taken way longer, but the car was enchanted or something), and we went straight to the Empire State Building. A lump was forming in my throat. As we walked up to the counter, I looked around in awe. Everything was huge. I seemed so tiny compared to it all.

"We need to get to the 600th floor, now!" Percy demanded. The doorman shook his head and continues reading his magazine. I decided to play cute and innocent for him. I skipped up to the counter.

"Um, excuse me Mr., but I really need to get to really high floor. You see, Mr. Zeus wanted to see me. And um, I don't know where to go," I said in an innocent, high-pitched voice. His face immediately softened.

"Well, of course, sweetheart. You see, you need this card here. You go in and put it in the little slot, okay? But make sure no one but you three are in the elevator. Got all that?" he asked. I nodded cutely. I smiled and handed me the card. I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach over the counter to get it, but I reached it. I led the in-shock Percy and Annabeth to the elevator. As soon as the door closed, I cut the cute act.

"How did you do that? He just like… melted!" Percy exclaimed. I smiled.

"Well, I can be cute and innocent when I feel like it. Which isn't often," I said. As I watched the floor numbers tick higher, my cool and composed feel was dissolving away. I began to hyperventilate. Annabeth tried to calm me down, while Percy was talking to Chiron through a rainbow. Chiron was giving me tips on how to not panic, but they weren't helping. By the time we were at the 300th floor 15 minutes later, I was curled up in a ball hyperventilating more. I thought I was going to fall apart for sure before we even got to Olympus. It wasn't until Annabeth gave me a cup of warm water I was able to get hold of myself. I was still hyperventilating a little bit, but it was controllable. And I knew exactly why I was panicking. I was going to be alone - totally alone - with Apollo for who knows how long. And all the other big, scary gods for that matter. The idea of being alone with any one of them terrified me. But I had to keep it together. By the time the elevator dinged to the 600th floor, I was ready to pass out. It was a really good thing I had already seen Olympus in that dream, or I might have died. It was to beautiful. I looked over at an olive tree and saw a white dove, and it was cooing. It fluffed it white, downy feather and flew away. It left a trail of sparkle powder. I was looking around in awe at all the details I had missed in the dream. I was continuously lagging behind to look at stuff, so Annabeth took my hand and forced me to keep up. When we were a couple blocks away from that bi throne room place, I got nervous again.

"Annabeth, what do I ask them?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure… but Chiron said he will be waiting for us, so let's ask him when we get there, ok?" she replied quietly. I looked up at Percy. He was tall and nice to Annabeth. Why hadn't I realized it before?

"Hey, Percy, are you and Annabeth…" I started. They both stared at me. Then Percy got what I was saying.

"Oh, um, Vadetta, no," he said coolly. They were both red. I giggled. I could tell he was lying. But I just went along with it. We got to the huge, shiny gold doors. A lump the size of Chiron's head formed in my throat. I began to hyperventilate again as we waited for him. I was on the ground feeling claustrophobic by the time he got there. I was really panicking. Chiron showed up, finally.

"Vadetta, what's gotten into you?" he asked, seeing me there on the ground.

"I-I I can't d-do it!" I stuttered, forcing back a tear of fear.

"I understand that you're nervous, but-"

"No, I can't! It's worse that nervous! I'm absolutely terrified!" I cried.

"Ok, well, let's go in there. You need to pull yourself together. I'll get you some warm water," he offered. I nodded. He came back with a glass full, and I chugged it. It helped calm my fears a little, but I was nowhere near ready. But it was time. Still struggling not to hyperventilate, the huge doors opened, and I almost fell to my knees. The beautiful thrones were all occupied; filled with huge, 15-foot tall Gods. I saw Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and all the others. Even Mr. D. it then occurred to me how many gods and goddess's names started with A. Percy knelt at the throne of his father. Annabeth knelt by her mother. And just like in my dream, Zeus and Poseidon both straightened up. I couldn't move. My limbs were totally frozen. Annabeth came from her mother's throne and started to drag me into the middle. She pulled so hard that when I finally started to go I plopped down on my face. No one laughed… except maybe Percy. I blushed and got up right away. I was quick to head to the center this time. I turned and faced all the gods, the lump in my throat getting bigger and bigger every second, as if every time I breathed it added to the mass. I remembered Apollo's amulet, and touched it once for good luck. I knelt to all the gods the way I had seen Annabeth and Percy do it one by one. First Zeus, then Poseidon, and so on. When I got to Apollo, it felt a little odd. He smiled hugely, and bowed his head to me. I raised an eyebrow, but he just motioned me onto the next god. After I had finished all of them, I was getting a lot of curious stares. Some from Chiron and Percy, others from Athena and Artemis. Some were looking at Apollo. I forced myself not to blush. I just kept standing there, calmly as possible.

"Well," said Chiron, seeming rather small. "Who will have the first audience with our camper?"Everyone sighed, and I was tingling with fear. I was probably hyperventilating a little bit, too, but I couldn't tell. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it everywhere - my head, my big toe, my bellybutton, even my eyebrow. I barely even heard Athena when she volunteered, and Annabeth had to nudge me to follow her. Thankfully, she changed into a normal human size so we could talk. I followed her into a circular room, and she closed the door. I shot one last terrified glance to Annabeth, who looked equally worried. There was a huge round table with chairs all the way around. Athena sat herself down in one, and I sat in one across from her. I guess she could tell how deathly nervous I was. She smiled softly.

"Child, do you know why you're here?" she asked. I thought about that. I shook my head.

"Because you are going to talk to all the Gods and Goddesses here until one confesses to being your parent. But whoever that is might not reveal themselves," the Wisdom goddess explained. I nodded slowly.

"O-Ok… so, um, are you my mom then?"

Athena chuckled.

"No, dear. I assure you of that. But I do not know who is your parent. You will soon find out though, assuming they are honest. Unless they are a minor god… then we will not know. But I hope that you are moved to your proper cabin soon," she replied sweetly. She was a lot nicer than I had expected. I sighed.

"Well, um, I guess I should talk to the next, err, god or goddess…" I mumbled.

"Quite right. I will send out the next. I hope you find what you're looking for," Athena said, then exited the room. I gulped and twirled my hair as I waited for the next person to come in. I began thinking about what Athena had said. 'I hope you find what you're looking for'. What had that meant? I didn't have time to think more about it before Artemis was in Athena's chair. I immediately sat up straight. She was in the form of a 12-year-old girl. She was pretty. She smiled.

"Ok, Vadetta. Let me tell you straight up: I am not your parent," she didn't hesitate. I sighed in relief. She nodded, and left. Short talk. Aphrodite came in next. Despite the fact that I was a girl, I just couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. The shiniest hair ever. The world's whitest teeth. Perfect and flawless skin. She was like the winner of America's Next Top Model only way prettier.

"Um, hi Lady Aphrodite…" I greeted nervously. She giggled.

"Hello, Vadetta. You are such a cute thing!" she gushed. I smiled.

"Now, before we get down to business, there is something very important we need to discuss," Aphrodite said seriously. I nodded. "Now, I can tell by your emotions that you like someone close enough to us. It's either someone on Olympia, or down very close to the building. And I would just love to help you with that!"

My jaw dropped. She smiled brilliantly.

"Um, thanks for the offer Lady Aphrodite, but no thanks…" I declined. She laughed.

"No, no. All you need to do is tell me the name of the one you want. I will not mention you, just that a special little girl likes them," she winked. I sighed.

"Well, I'm surprised you don't already know who it is. It's pretty obvious…" I teased her. Her face tensed.

"Don't tease me, child. If you do not want my help with your love problems, then we're done here. I am not your parent," Aphrodite concluded, and stood up. Just before she opened the door, she turned to me.

"By the way, some tips for winning him over: he likes music," then she exited. Then she did know. _He likes music… what am I supposed to do, invite him to do a concert?_ I thought. Then it hit me. I would write a song dedicated to the sun. But I was not a good singer. At all. Well, maybe if I got more people to do it with me… _that's it!_ I would get the Apollo cabin to help me write and perform a song! We would sing it at that nightly sing-a-long! I was just about to run out of the room when I heard the door quietly close. I sat back in my seat and looked down.

"Oh, well, sorry to interrupt your thoughts," Hermes said as he sat down. I looked at him. He had wings on his sandals, and a cell phone in his hand. I saw two snakes on it. I was deathly afraid of snakes. I fell backwards in my chair from leaning back so much.

"Oh, sorry. Allow me to introduce them. These are George and Martha. Say hello, you two," Hermes pointed the snakes.

_How do you do? _Martha greeted.

_Hey, if you have any rats, I would be so happy if you gave me one! _George said. Martha rolled her eyes… if a snake can even do that.

_Oh, don't mind him. He'd do anything for a good, fatty meal. _Martha sighed. I was shaking with fear at the talking snakes. They stared at me.

_Oh, there's no need to be scared of us, dear. We don't bite, _Martha promised.

_Unless you have a rat and won't give it to me,_ George corrected. Martha bit his jaws lightly.

"Stop it, you two. Can't you see you're scaring the poor girl?" Apollo motioned towards me shaking on the floor.

_Ok, we'll be quiet. _George and Martha both said. I carefully got back into my chair.

"Sorry about them… they never seem to get enough attention…" Hermes glared at George. They backed off into his pocket. I sat up straight.

"Well, I'm not your parent, either. But I am your friend… just uh, don't get on George's bad side, ok?" Hermes said. I nodded and he left. The next god to come in was Hephaestus. He was a little deformed, and clearly not the most handsome.

"Hello, Lord Hephaestus," I said politely. He nodded at me and sat down. He carried a small metal bird. He wound up a key and it flew around, looking just like a real bird. It sounded like one. It landed on my finger. It was a real bird made of metal. I stared at it in amazement.

"You… you made this?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. You may keep it; I have no use for it. It will carry your messages if you give it a bolt as a reward," he explained. "Now, tell me, do you know what components I used to make it so life-like?"

I shook my head like a moron. Hephaestus sighed.

"Then you are not my child. Have a nice life," and he left. I stared at the bird and blinked. I set it on the table and waited for the next god or goddess. I was very surprised when the door slammed and a guy sat in the chair so hard it almost snapped. He had on a leather jacket and had unforgiving scary eyes.

"Look kid, I didn't ask to be here. And I know you're not my kid. So I'm just gonna see if old Ares here can figure out your sorry parent," the god of war said. He was clearly not very nice. He looked over me like Apollo had, but I didn't want his grimy fingers anywhere near me. I flinched and tried to back away. He took a good look in my eyes. He burst out laughing.

"I don't believe it!" he cried.

"Um, what would that be, Lord Ares?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing… you'll find out soon enough…" he wiped a tear of laughter from his cheek. He left, slamming the door behind him again. It was a long time before the next goddess came in. She was beautiful, but not nearly as much so as Aphrodite. It was Hera, Zeus's wife.

"Wow…" I whispered to myself. She sat down and smiled at me.

"Hello, Vadetta. I am Hera, Queen of the Gods. It's lovely to meet you," she greeted. She was really nice, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that getting on her bad side would be very bad.

"Well, as you know, I have never had a child with a mortal. Not yet, anyways. Which, of course, means that I am not your mother. But I'm sure your true mother would be very proud to call you her daughter," Hera said softly. I smiled. She left gracefully.

I was surprised when I waited 10 minutes and no one else came in. I peeked my head out the door and saw Apollo, Zeus, and Poseidon arguing. Apollo turned and saw me watching. He broke out of the argument. Zeus and Poseidon glared at him then each other. Poseidon vanished in a puff of smoke, and Zeus left. I frowned. If either had been my father, I wouldn't know now. It was clear that Hades was not going to show up, so Apollo was indeed the last god I would see. I quickly went back inside. He followed and opened the door just as I sat down. I was blushing like a blooming flower.

"Well, I wonder what all that was about," he said. I blushed and looked up. It was him!

"Um, hi Lord Apollo…" I said. It felt weird calling him 'lord'. He laughed.

"Hey, no need for the 'lord'. I go just by Apollo. So, remind me what I'm doing here?"

I couldn't believe it. Apollo was giving me an excuse to come up with any reason he was here. I could say anything. But I knew better than to lie to a god.

"Uhm… we were… uh…" I couldn't spit it out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see you're wearing my amulet. I hope it's brought you good luck so far," he smiled warmly. I just wanted to hug him. Instead I restrained to poking him. He stared at me.

"Any particular reason you decided to poke me?" he questioned, even blushing a hint.

"Uhm, s-sorry… didn't know what else to do…" I apologized, extremely embarrassed.

"No problem. So, I believe we were here to discuss whether or not I am your…. Parent." I noticed he had trouble saying the last word. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-You're not like, my dad, are you?" I asked nervously.

"No, no, of course not. That would be a little…. Awkward…" Apollo replied. I knew exactly what he meant, but did that mean he was seeing this from my point of view? Or did that mean…

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's your favorite genre of music?" I blurted out.

"Mine? Well, since I invented all music, I can't really say I have a favorite. But I do really enjoy happy and up-beat music. Something that lifts your spirit that you can dance to, you know?" he explained.

"Oh yeah, I actually agree with that part!" I agreed, smiling now. The Music God returned my smile. I was blushing but I didn't care. Just when I was ready to faint from being so happy, Apollo did something so weird and unexpected. Quite honestly, I thought I might die. Not from something bad, but something unbelievable. He…


	5. My Dream Come TrueBy Freaky Twins?

**FINALLY CHAPTER 5!**

Ok, so, I know ur all anxious for chapter 5, and ur all gonna kill me from anxiety for chapter 6!

Annabeth: why is that?

Me: you shall SEE

Annabeth: ok….

Apollo: she doesn't own the Percy Jackson books, or I would be her happy hostage, but THIS time, I would be buying her a puppy… a magical puppy! (inside joke, Zoey should kno wut im talking about).

Annabeth: movin' on….

Me: ok, so, at the end of this chapter… REMEMBER POSEIDON'S ADVICE! You have to consider every possibility, no matter how unlikely!

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FIVE: MY DREAM COME TRUE… BY SOME FREAKY TWINS?**

Just when I was ready to faint from being so happy, Apollo did something so weird and unexpected. Quite honestly, I thought I might die. Not from something bad, but something unbelievable. He took my hand in his and kissed it every so lightly. I didn't breath. I didn't move. My heart didn't beat for just half a second.

"Well, then I expect to see you soon, Vadetta," he said as he released my hand and stood up from his seat. I stared at my hand. I was getting redder and redder every minute.

"Uhm… b-bye Apollo…" I replied, hardly able to speak. I waved lightly as he left. I watched him close the door. I was in shock. I just stared at my hand until Annabeth and Percy came in to see what was taking me so long. They saw me red as an apple, staring at my hand blankly. Annabeth shook me and shook me. Percy got the funny idea to poor ice down my back. I screamed and kicked him. Chiron ran (or maybe galloped) in and saw me emptying ice from my shirt. I was kicking and hitting Percy really hard, missing most of my shots. I didn't get the chance the empty out all the ice before he ran for the door. I chased him out, throwing the ice cubes I had dug out at him. A couple hit him in the head. I saw the gods and goddesses looking at me with a stare that said, "What in the name of Hades did he do to her?" or maybe "What on earth is wrong with her?" It was a mix of both. I chased his out the door, until I finally caught up with him and pushed him into a fountain. When I noticed that he was perfectly dry, I crossed my arms.

"That's not FAIR!" I cried. "Being the son of Poseidon isn't fair!"

He laughed. "Sorry, Vadetta, but I can't get wet unless I really want to. But of course…" he eyed me. I knew something bad was coming. He picked me up and dumped me into the fountain. Of course I was going to get wet, but he had made the water warm. My hair covered my eyes, and all the gods and Annabeth ran out to see what the noise was. Annabeth gasped when she saw me in the fountain, sopping wet, hair over my eyes. But I slapped Percy with my wet hand and burst out laughing. He punched me lightly on the back and joined me. It looked like we were friends again. He helped me out of the fountain, and I flipped my dripping hair back. Someone threw a towel at me, and it landed right on my face. I lifted it off myself. It was a beach towel with a smiling sun that said FUN IN THE SUN. I looked around, and saw Apollo wink and go back with the other gods. Annabeth hurried over to make sure I wasn't hurt or anything.

"Are you ok, Vadetta!" she gasped. I was still laughing.

"Great!" I replied happily.

"She's fine, I heated up the water," Percy said while stifling more laughs. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Wow… I'm not sure if this is a good thing of a bad thing…" Annabeth muttered. We stopped laughing for a moment and just smiled. As we went down the elevator, I dried myself off.

"Well, this had certainly been an interesting day," Percy pointed out, still not wet.

"Yeah… in a good way…" I said dreamily, remembering what happened with Apollo. My ears turned pink, and the other looked at me. I turned away, smiling happily. I just set the towel on my head after I was all dry. When we came out of the elevator, the doorman sure looked surprised to see us all smiling and giggly, especially when he saw that I was still a little wet with a towel on my head. As we walked through the streets of New York City, it didn't take long for our ride back to camp to hunt us down. We were happy and merry as we rode back, smiling and laughing. When we pulled back up to camp, we climbed up and rolled down the hill a couple of times. We finally got all the way up just as Chiron was signaling dinner. We all ran to our tables. All the Hermes people were staring at me, some asking how it went and what exactly had happened. Before I gave them any answers, Chiron pounded his hoof.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the suspenseful day has come to a close. And our friend Vadetta had safely returned from her meeting with the Gods!" Chiron announced. Some clapping, a few cheers. Everyone was looking at me again.

"Vadetta, why don't you tell everyone how it went?" he invited. I nodded, and stood up where I was.

"Well, it was really scary at first. I was alone with each god, and I have to admit, some of them weren't too nice…" I began. "But by the end, it was totally worth it. Unfortunately, Zeus and Poseidon got into an argument and left before I got the chance to talk to them…"

Everyone "awwwed" and went back to their conversations. I was about to sit down when Percy spoke up.

"So, did any of the other gods admit to being you parent?" he asked. Everyone looked at me again.

"Nope," I said simply. Everyone was silent. We picked up our goblets and got our drinks. Chiron raised his.

"To the Gods!" he roared.

"To the Gods!" everyone echoed. After we scraped our food into the fire and ate, I once again went down to the beach. It had been a hugely busy day, and I wondered why Zeus and Poseidon had left. I also wondered why I hadn't seen that girl by the hearth like in my dream. I was absentmindedly nibbling my food for a while until Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder.

"We've been excused early. Chiron says he needs to speak with us down at the beach," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and took one last large bite and followed. I chewed as we walked, and I was done by the time we got to the beach. Chiron was waiting for us there.

"Ah, welcome children. Now, as you probably know, Vadetta didn't get the chance to speak with either Zeus or Poseidon, as they both left after an argument. Now, do either of you know what this argument was about?" he said. He looked at each other and shook out heads.

"Well, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I did catch a few things. Poseidon said something like, 'She asked me and you had no right to interfere', and then Zeus said 'Well if she was smart she would have asked me!' and so on and so forth. Apollo finally butted in. He demanded to know who they were talking about and why they wouldn't see Vadetta, and after a while they just left. I wish I knew what they were arguing about, but I'm afraid that no one will let me in on the secret," Chiron continued. We all sighed.

"I'm sorry. I do think that there is something fishy, though. Whoever they were talking about obviously asked one of them to do a favor, and it must have been important if they left a promised meeting. If they were not at the head of council, the other Gods would me angrier. I'm sure not too many of them actually wanted to see you…" he sighed again

"Well, no offense on that, but they're just really busy, you know?" Annabeth added. I frowned. When Chiron had said 'not too many', I wondered why he hadn't said all. I was fairly certain that not one of the gods was looking forward to a solo meeting with some stupid little mortal kid. But the tiniest spark in my heart hoped that Apollo wanted to see me, though it wasn't likely. I looked out at the horizon, at the sun. It was barely even there anymore. Apollo would have finished his crossing, and be back wherever he lives. My heart sank as I realized something. If Apollo had all these kids, that meant he fell in love with tons of mortal women. And I was only 8, and he was what, a trillion years old? But I didn't really care, because I still liked him way too much. If I was a normal 8-year-old little girl I would think boys had kooties and be afraid to touch them, and I would keep a diary and have play dates after school. But not me. I didn't really care about boys either way (except for Apollo of course) and I thought diaries were sort of stupid. I had one when I was 6... But I could hardly write. Come to think of it, keeping a diary now would be interesting. I could keep track of everything that happened at camp. I wondered if anyone had a spare diary anywhere. When I turned back, I saw Annabeth and Chiron had went back to camp. I stayed, like usual. I must have jumped to Olympus with how scared I was when I heard her voice.

"Hello," said a girl with beautiful silvery-blonde hair. She had eyes that… that looked multi-colored. I saw some lavender toward the center, some pale yellow on the outside, and a mix of green and blue in-between. They were amazing. When I landed, a boy helped me up. He had some reddish-silvery hair, which was kind of weird, but cool all the same. He had multi-colored eyes as well, but they had a lot more red. After he helped me up, he stood next to the girl. I noticed that next to each other, they looked remarkably similar. Their faces were shaped the exact same way, and their hair looked soft and flowing on both. They were beautiful (cute/hot for the boy) and they looked to be about 14. I realized that they were twins. When they smiled, I felt myself feeling… happy for some reason.

"Who are you?" I asked happily.

"I'm Chrysanthos," said the boy.

"And I'm Chrysanthe. Sorry for scaring you," said she girl. Weird names. I scarcely remembered something similar to those names meaning "Golden Flower". I noticed that Chrysanthe had on a pale golden yellow sun dress and Chrysanthos had on a golden yellow t-shirt with a musical note on it and shorts. Well, the golden part fit, and the girl also had one of those cool Hawaiian flowers in her hair, so I guess the flower part fit, too.

"Oh, uh, it's fine. So, um, are you guys half-bloods?" I asked. They smiled and chuckled.

"No, Vadetta," Chrysanthe replied gently. I raised an eyebrow. I was used to random people I didn't know knowing my name.

"We're the Emotion Twins," Chrysanthos finished. I stared at them.

"The who?" I asked finally. They sighed.

"I guess our word hasn't been spread as the gods promised. We are two new gods in Olympus - just appointed in the last century, so not many people know us. We're minor gods, as well. And since we weren't in the ancient mythology, people won't know of us. And that's alright," Chrysanthe was still smiling. I was too.

"But isn't Disdain the goddess of emotion?" I didn't have any idea how I knew that. They nodded.

"But at the moment she has decided to take a… ah, leave of absence. In other words she disappeared. And some of the other gods think she might have even died," Chrysanthos explained.

"Some even think she died. Now I know gods are immortal, but if a god loses their will to live, they will slowly fade away. After she was reported missing, emotions all across the world were haywire, so the gods assumed she was gone. She always kept emotions balanced to help prevent social tragedies. But since her disappearance, it's been chaos," his sister added.

"Which is why they found us. As mortals we were able to see through the Mist, and always seemed to have a way with emotions. Not to mention our parents…" he said. I was somehow following all this.

"Ok… so, being all-mighty beings and all, I won't even ask how you knew me."

They laughed.

"Well, of course, we were there in Olympus today. But we are not your parents, we promise. You see, we were this age when we became immortal gods, so we don't have any kids. And we won't," Chrysanthe giggled. I was getting used to their almost the same voices, and that they spoke one after another.

"Oh, and, about your friend the Sun God…" said the other twin quietly. They both sighed in unison.

"Well, we could sense your very strong feelings, and being the Emotion Twins, we just wanted to help you out, so…"

"So you used your godly powers to mess with Apollo's feelings to make him do that?" I finished flatly. They nodded stiffly.

"But do not think badly of us. That is why he took so long to enter the meeting with you. You see, we were talking with him about you. He said that he felt strongly for you, and we said the same for you, though we understated it quite a bit. He said he wouldn't mind a bit," Chrysanthe explain sympathetically. I just stared at them. So, the best moment of my life had just been the work of some tricky twins? I was sure I could cry, as I felt a boulder in my throat that was barely allowing air to pass.

"We're sorry; we shouldn't have interfered. But it made you happy, and that's all we really wanted."

I wasn't sure if I really cared. My dream come true had been the cause of some freaky twins. I felt a tear welling up in my eye, and I didn't hesitate to let It drip. I turned around and stomped down the beach towards my cabin. I heard them try to follow me, and I turned around.

"Ok, look, I don't care if you only wanted me happy! If Apollo doesn't like me, I don't want you messing with his head to make him think he does!" I cried. They stopped and frowned. I continued back to camp, feeling my amulet getting heavier and heavier. I stopped and looked at it. The sun winked at me. I was sure I had been imagining things, because I thought that Percy had come and led me to my cabin and said goodnight to me, but that obviously hadn't happened. When I remember finally waking out of my trance, I was in my cabin, everyone in bed. A few concerned eyes were on me. I looked down and saw my pillow had a huge wet spot. I felt my face. There was a waterfall of uncontrollable tears pouring down it. Why was I crying so much? I also saw Apollo's gift lying on the floor, its string snapped. I carefully picked it up and examined it. The necklace itself wasn't damaged, thank the gods. But I didn't have any extra string anywhere. I curled the amulet to my body and lay down. I fell asleep with it like that, and a strange dream crept into my mind.

I was back in Olympus, and it was right before my meeting with Artemis. I saw myself sitting alone in the little room. I also saw Apollo talking with Chrysanthe and Chrysanthos outside.

"It's clear that she has taken an unusual liking to you, Lord Apollo," Chrysanthos was saying.

"Huh. What do you mean by 'unusual liking'?" Apollo replied, studying his face.

"She seems to like you a bit more than average, if you can see what I'm getting at," Chrysanthe explained. He nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to deny that I like her as well. You have my permission to do what you wish. I just wish for her happiness, especially with the horrors her life is going to see…" he told them. They smiled and nodded. The dream shifted. I was in a meeting with me, but from someone else's point of view. I was thinking something. _I sure hope those crazy twins know what they're doing… I don't want her to go into shock or anything…_

I realized that I was in Apollo's head. This is what he had been seeing. And thinking. I watched myself as I blushed and fidgeted. I looked pretty pathetic. I saw Apollo's hand (or rather mine) reach out and grab mine.

_Well, this is interesting. I can't seem to control my own body… but I can control my words…_ he thought. He kissed my hand lightly, and from his own will, said those words that had punctured me forever.

"Well, I expect to see you soon, Vadetta," he said soothingly.

_Even I can think of something better to say than that… maybe, 'Well, my dear, I'll see you soon. And dress well,' or something a little nicer… but man, she is something else…_

I couldn't believe what he was thinking. Which is why I automatically assumed that my dreams were lying and playing dirty tricks on me. But I could feel himself straining back his hand to keep it from moving and doing more, and he was clearly no longer under the twin's control. He finally threw his hand down and left. As he walked out, everyone was staring at him, wondering why his cheeks had some color. The twins were smirking. And I was back in that little room, looking like a retard. But I was smiling. Apollo hadn't just done that because he wasn't in control. He had done that because… because he had almost wanted to. I exhaled deeply, and drifted off into the rest of the night, happy, in colorful but meaningless dreams.

I woke up not by any sounds, not by sunlight, either. I woke up and sat bolt upright. I was stiff and nervous. My nostrils were flared. People around the cabin had similar looks. There was something outside. And with our luck, it was probably a monster or something. Of course, Annabeth had explained to me that monsters aren't supposed to be able to get past the borders unless summoned blah, blah, blah. But this was either a monster, or something that had the exact 100% same presence and smell as a monster. No one moved. An occasional murmur or two, and a few shifting bodies of those fools who were still sleeping. I was the only one to make a move. I silently climbed up and out a window with my little knife.

I felt the presence of the monster in front of our cabin only, none of the others. I peeked inside the window of the cabin next to ours, and they were snoozing happily. I cursed silently, and looked at the monster. But it was just a really pretty, preppy-looking cheerleader. She looked lost and confused, but I could see right through her veil.

"Hey, hey, girlfriend!" she said peppily, turning to me, her eyes glowing red. She smiled, baring a pair of fangs. Her blonde hair suddenly exploded into flames, and where here legs were there was a donkey and a metal leg. I stared at her. So, a half-vampire, half-donkey, half-cyborg cheerleader? That was so wrong. I charged at her with my little knife, and she charged at me with her fangs. She took a good swipe at me and I ducked. I swirled around to stab her, but she was clearly skilled. She did a Matrix thing and dodged it what seemed to be slow-motion, and took a swipe at my head. My head was about to become a pom-pom, when she burst into flames. When I saw who had killed her, my jaw dropped to Hades.


	6. To Quest or Not To Quest

OMG this is the longest chapter yet! FYI, you don't get the chapter name until the end, so be patient on that please _

Annabeth: forgetting anything?

Me: Uhh… happy Memorial Day?

Annabeth: try again.

Me: I don't know.

Chrysanthe: she doesn't own the original series

Chrysanthos: in other words, Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Me: stop being so weird and in sync and stuff!

Annabeth: ….

3: : I SHALL NOM YOUR SOUL. (that's a little face)

ENJOY :P

**CHAPTER SIX: TO QUEST OR NOT TO QUEST**

Where the demon cheerleader had stood, there were tons of grapevines. They had been constricting her to the point where she literally exploded. I looked over and saw that fat guy with the Hawaiian shirt. He was drinking out of a goblet, but it was Diet Coke. Still, he looked a little drunk.

"Well, that was… fun," he said blandly. I was lying on the ground, my shirt sleeves torn off, the bottom ripped enough to expose my stomach a little bit. I was panting hard. I saw Annabeth and Percy running to the scene with swords, and they stopped dead when they saw my savior.

"Mr. D?" Annabeth asked in shock. He turned.

"Ah, Annabell. There you are. You should tell your little friend not to go picking fights she can't handle," the fat man said. Who the heck was Mr. D?

"Uh, sir, why did you save her?" Percy asked. He shrugged.

"Well, can't have our little prophecy star dying now, can we?"

I stared at him. "Prophecy?"

"Sir, you don't mean…" Annabeth whispered.

"No, no, but the Oracle did tell me that she was needed. Now, after you all get cleaned up, I would like to speak with you before breakfast."

We all watched him walk back to the Big House. I didn't know what to do, honestly. Percy helped me up, but I was speechless.

"I don't believe it," Chrysanthe murmured as she walked into the scene. Chrysanthos wasn't with her. "The normally selfish God of Wine just saved your life."

Mr. D was the Wine God? No way.

"That was… Dionysus? I thought he was totally selfish though!" I exclaimed.

"He normally is, but if someone's worth saving, he'll save them, and you apparently are."

"I suggest you take his advice and go talk to the Oracle," Chrysanthos suggested, walking in. He had a pair of sweat pants and a yellow shirt on. I noticed Chrysanthe also had on sweat pants, and a blue tank top. They were so similar, yet so different… it was almost scary. I nodded. I decided that I should at least brush my hair first, because I could just feel that the bun I had put it in had turned into a gigantic knot. I put my knife back in its place, and climbed back in through the cabin window. Percy caught me before I was changing.

"Hey, uh, I think we should keep this little incident quiet. I think we'll discuss it with Mr. D and Chiron later," he whispered under his breath. I nodded. I found a pair of too-long jeans that's had those wide bellbottoms from the 80's, and it covered my feet completely. I didn't care anymore, because normally, I wouldn't have worn that for the sake of the world. I kept digging and found a long-sleeve shirt, and the sleeves covered my hands enough that I could scrunch my hands up inside and make myself mittens. I smiled, and began to tackle the thing on my head. It had been woven into one huge lump, tangled and intertwined with itself. I started at the bottom, working my way up. I did a single strand at a time to save myself some pain, but I quickly found that this wasn't very efficient.

I took a deep breath, and yanked through a giant clump. I wanted to scream from pain, but I covered my mouth. I took a few deep breaths and kept on. I finished in about 10 minutes, and my eyes were red and puffy. My brush had about half of my hair in it, but at least it was untangled. To prevent more tangles, I decided to put it in braids. I ties them off with some ribbon that had been the belt on my pants. I didn't need the belt, so it worked fine. I tried not to show how much pain I was in from my hair, but I was sure they could through it. It felt like I had just ripped off my scalp. As I walked, Annabeth gave me a funny look, but she didn't ask.

I just pointed to my hair, and she got the message. But, of course, boys are clueless, and I didn't feel like acting it out for Percy. Chrysanthe and Chrysanthos met us at the Big house, and guided us to where Mr. D and Chiron were waiting for us. They were just putting away a deck of cards, with Mr. D grumbling to himself as he downed a can of Diet Coke. I figured that they had just finished a game, and Mr. D had lost. I came in and looked around the large, unknown room. It wasn't too fancy.

"Ah, there you are children," Chiron greeted warmly with a welcoming smile. "Thank you for bringing them, Twins."

They smiled.

"Well, assuming you all know why you're here," Mr. D started. We all nodded uncomfortably.

"Ok, so, any guesses as to why that demon cheerleader was here?" I asked hopefully. Silence.

Chiron finally spoke up. "I am willing to gamble that she was after someone. She wouldn't risk herself out in the open unless it was a very big cause."

We mumbled in agreement.

"Well, it was probably after somebody, because there's nothing terribly valuable here at camp," Annabeth pointed out.

"Hmm, your idea of valuable might be very different from theirs. In any case, we need to keep our defenses up," Chiron added.

"But what I'm wondering is why they sent such a powerful demon… it was almost like…"

Click.

"She was a distraction!" I realized with a gasp. "Go search the cabins and the woods, quick!"

We all split up. Percy ran to the woods, and Annabeth and I investigated the cabins. Everyone was still asleep, so we tried to be quiet. Besides, if we were loud, the monster or whatever it was would hear us and flee. I checked the God's cabins, Annabeth the goddess's. I started with Hermes. Nothing. Ares was empty of monsters, too. I got all the way to Zeus without finding a thing. When I was about to give up, I opened the Zeus cabin door. There, digging through a desk drawer, was a normal-looking guy. He looked like a normal teenager; shaggy hair and loose jeans, but his clothes were horrible dirty and ripped. His eyes were angry. I froze. Whoever he was, he was pretty handsome, besides the raggedy clothes. He looked up at me. His expression quickly changed. his frustration melted into a smile. His eyes calmed like the ocean. He closed the drawer.

"I'm really sorry. I was looking for something. I looked in the woods, but I couldn't find it. I thought someone might have hidden it in one of the empty cabins," he explained, brushing himself off.

"Who are you? A camper?"

"Yeah. I'm sort of a returning camper, I guess. I left for a little while, maybe a year or so, but I'm still a camper. Sorry to be a bother," he looked over me. "Why are you going through the cabins?"

I tilted my head. He didn't know?

"Oh, there was some freaky demon cheerleader that tried to kill me. After Mr. D killed her, we thought there might be another monster or demon or whatever. So I came to search the cabins," I confided. He nodded slowly.

"This…. Cheerleader, what was she doing?" he asked.

"She was just hanging outside the Hermes cabin. I thought I could take her, but…" I trailed off. This guy asked a lot of questions.

"Oh…" he said. He sounded kind of sad about the cheerleader. He was extremely weird.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Luke," he said coldly, smiling now. "I was hoping the one who killed Kelli would be skilled and I could recruit them, but, if Dionysus did it, then I have no use to be here."

I was confused.

"Huh?" I asked. He sighed.

"I suppose you're too young to understand. Well, I need to leave now. I couldn't find what I was looking for."

I had seen enough movies to know that he was a bad guy. I quickly slammed and locked the door. Before he got the chance to move, I had all but one of the windows closed. I leaned out one of them.

"ANNABETH!" I screamed as loud as I could. "THERE'S A GUY HERE! I THINK HE SENT THE CHEERLEADER!"

Annabeth ran up to the window. I took a peek around to see Luke trying to bust down the door. I ran up to him with my small knife drawn, and blocked the door. I pointed it outward, so it would poke him if he tried again. He growled and unsheathed his sword. It was huge. Half steel, half Celestial Bronze.

"Ok, little girl. You have about 10 seconds before I rip you to shreds," he growled at me. I didn't move. Annabeth jumped through the window, and turned Luke around, her knife pointed to his neck. When she saw who he was, she froze. Her knife slid right out of her hands, and she relaxed. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Luke…" she whispered. He slowly relaxed.

"Annabeth, hi…" he mumbled.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to claim my prize. But since it isn't here, I'll be taking a gift for Kronos," he replied sneakily, then wrapped his arm around my neck. He began to squeeze tighter - tighter - and I couldn't breath. I could hardly even think. A very small part of my brain was still functional.

_Ok, relax! Remember movies! Just elbow or kick him or something!_

But I couldn't. My body was starved for oxygen, and I couldn't move. I quickly got an impulse - the same impulse I got when I used to wrestle with my friend - to bite. I strained my head forward, got a good target on Luke's arm, and launched my head forward. I bit down as hard as I could, my canines maybe even breaking the skin.

I thrashed my head a bit like a shark, and when he loosened his grip enough for me to get air, I elbowed him as hard as I could in the gut. He flew back a few feet, a trickle of blood running down his arm. I spit out the window to get all the nasty Luke-germs out of my mouth, then ran to Annabeth. Luke was wincing in pain on the ground. Annabeth looked like she wanted to help him, but knew better. I tugged on her arm to run out the door. After a second on hesitation, she followed. I ran to Chiron.

"Luke's in the Zeus cabin! We have to go get him!" I cried before I even got to him. His eyes were wide as he watched me. Annabeth turned to look at me, and her eyes were also wide. I cocked my head.

"Uh, Vadetta, you might want to go look in a mirror," she muttered, then ran up to Chiron. I didn't understand what they meant. I went into the bathroom, and examined my face in the mirror.

On my teeth was blood from where I had bitten Luke, and my neck was bruised a light shade of purple from him strangling me. My elbow was also bruised from elbowing him so hard. I looked awful. I brushed out my teeth really good and washed my face. There still seemed to be something different about me, besides the bruises. Maybe it was just the near-death experience messing with my head? No. There was something physically different about me. I looked at myself hard.

_My eyes, _I thought. Instead of their normal, mahogany color, they were a piercing deep red. It was frightening. They were like a campfire, but scarier. I couldn't understand why they had become so red, but I didn't like it. I ran back to the cabin with my hand over my eyes. I rummaged up a pair of sunglasses from my bag and slipped them on. They did the job of hiding my eyes. But it would seem weird to wear sunglasses indoors, but I didn't care. I ran outside and back to Zeus's cabin. It was empty. The plush white carpet had a small blood stain. I smiled proudly to myself. I looked around, and saw another drop of blood at a window. Luke escaped. I ran back to Chiron. He was talking quietly to Annabeth, sighing a lot. I decided to eavesdrop again. I snuck under a picnic table.

"Chiron, I know why he was here," Annabeth's voice broke. She was still crying.

"My dear, I think it may not be what you think," Chiron said sadly. A tear dripped fro, her cheek. Suddenly, a flashback: back on the beach, with Poseidon there. I remembered his advice. _Don't always jump to conclusions. And be sure to think of every possible answer to a problem - logical or not before reaching a verdict. _Was this the place his advice would help? I thought about what Luke had said. He said… he had come to claim his prize. I remembered someone else saying he wanted whoever had killed Kelli. But… I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I considered why else he could have come. Then again, I didn't know anything about him, where he had come from, who the heck Kronos was, or how Annabeth knew him.

"He said he wanted to claim his prize. That must have meant the person who killed Kelli, but that was Dionysus. He came for a different reason," Chiron assured.

"I know what that reason is!" Annabeth insisted. The old centaur raised en eyebrow.

"He went specifically after Vadetta! He knows there's something different about her… whether it be good or bad."

Chiron considered this. He nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for about 3 seconds before I casually strolled in. Neither seemed to notice me until I sat down next to Annabeth. She looked up, and I smiled. She returned it.

"You look good with sunglasses," she told me. I beamed at her. Chiron smiled. Mr. D came strolling in a minute later. He had a can of Diet Coke in his hand.

"Ah, there she is!" he announced, pointing to me. I cocked my head in confusion.

"You, young lady, have a very important date that you cannot be late for!" he said. I stared at him.

"Who?" Annabeth spoke finally.

"Vicky, here, of course!"

"Uh, it's Vadetta."

"Right this way, Valerie, for your time to visit with the Oracle has come!" Mr. D announced. I stared uncomprehendingly at him.

"The Oracle? What if she getting a Quest for?" Annabeth asked.

"To go search for the goddess Disdain!" Mr. D replied, surprisingly happy.

"Hasn't she been missing for like, 3 years now?" she replied. He shrugged.

"Some say that anyone who pays her great deeds can have that favor returned in the form of having their fortune told. She may not be a fortune teller, but she reads emotions like a neon sign. She can tell what will happen. Call her our second Delphi Oracle, but she is amazing! (Yeah, yeah, I know I made this up. But give me a break, I'm running out of ideas!)

"Uhh… what's an Oracle?" I replied super-intelligently.

"She is the spirit demigods visit if they are given a quest," Chiron answered. I stared at them all. Annabeth led me up to the stairs below the attic in the Big House. The silence frightened me. I slowly climbed up the stairs. I looked around. There was a bunch of totally random stuff; swords, shields, weird weapons I had never seen, trophies, and a bunch of old photos. It was so dusty I was couching and sneezed every other second. My nose was getting inflamed from my awful allergies. I walked around until I saw a disturbing mummy; a young girl, older than me, in a tie-dye dress. I took a few steps back in fear. She was the kind of thing your parents tell about when you're real little to make you stay out of the water when you're alone, or not touch the hot stove. Her eyes glowed a bright green. Mist poured from her mouth. She spoke.

"_Goddess gone, but not alone,_

_To her finder the truth shall be shown._

_To Stay Alive by the tune of C,_

_Happy or alone, a decision shall see."_

The mist retreated, and her eyes returned to empty sockets. I was frozen with fear. The truth? About what? I collapsed to my knees. There were some things I did not, under any circumstance, want to know the truth about. I also hated making choices. I was one of those people who couldn't make them until the last second, and I made a lot of bad ones. That was what Annabeth called my "Fatal Flaw". Technically, I wouldn't know that until I was claimed, because each god and goddess has their own, but from what she had learned about me, that was my flaw. After about two minutes of sitting there, trying to remember who I was, Annabeth came wandering up.

"Vadetta?" she whispered. I turned my head to her. My sunglasses had fallen off. I saw a mirror next to me, and turned. Even though it was shattered at the bottom, a few slivers of glass left showed me my eyes. They were a glowing bright red. I was absolutely terrified, and my eyes reflected that. I slowly got up off the floor. I brushed myself off and walked towards Annabeth. I felt hollow.

"What did she tell you?" she asked as we walked down the stairs. I couldn't speak. A choice would decide whether or not I would live a happy life with a man I would love? I didn't want that. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of what kind of awful decision that would be. Annabeth put her arm around my shoulder and supported me, but I still felt really uneasy. When we got back to the first floor of the Big House, Mr. D and Chiron were making discussions about when I should leave. I gave them a desperate look. They stared into my eyes, and I wondered what they looked like now.

"I don't want to do this," I squeaked in a microscopic voice.

"I… I don't think you have a choice…" Annabeth muttered encouragingly.

"That's right, Vanna! You don't have a choice!" Mr. D said, still all cheerful. I became angry at him, and I felt my eyes flare. He quickly sat down.

"I'm not going," I said in a stronger voice.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you must," Chiron said softly. I shook my head. He nodded. I sighed and threw my head down on table. It hurt really bad, and I would probably have a bruise. I wondered how many brain cells I had just killed - not that I had many to begin with. I did not want to go on this quest, and not a soul in the world could make me. Well, except maybe his soul. Apollo patted me on the back.

"Hey, Vadetta. I know you don't want to do this, but hey, poor Disdain needs an awesome hero to save her some time, right?" he said, actually encouraging me. I slowly lifted my head. I didn't know where he had come from, but I didn't want him to leave. I looked into his golden eyes, wondering what my eyes were reflecting now. He smiled gently. I melted.

"Ok.. Fine… I'll go…" I mumbled. Apollo smiled hugely. He clapped me on the back.

"That's a girl!" he exclaimed. I grumbled. Annabeth frowned, and Mr. D and Chiron sighed.

"So, it's agreed she leave in the morning?" Mr. D spoke up finally. We all muttered in agreement. Apollo walked me back to my cabin.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll do amazing!" he said. "Just remember the amulet I gave you, and don't be afraid to use it if you really need to!"

And with that, he was gone. I sighed heavily, and dragged myself into the cabin. I got a few funny looks, but ignored everyone. I dug in my bag and felt something oddly-shaped. I pulled it out. A yellow diary with my name engraved on it in real fancy lettering, with a glittering image of a flower on the cover. When did this get here? I opened it up and a little piece of paper fell out.

I thought you could probably put this to better use than me. Hope you like it!

~Annabeth

I flipped through the pages. They were blank. I smiled. I owed her. I pulled out a pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, Annabeth just gave you to me. I would just love to say that it was a boring summer day where I didn't do much. Not quite. I got to have two near-death experiences in 1 day. I also got to talk to the most terrifying thing I have ever laid eyes on. Not to mention I got assigned a quest that a teenager would have trouble with. Yeah, totally boring. I'm gonna die, so, I guess this will be my first and last entry. I might as well as confess all my secrets._

_Apollo: you're a great guy. Like you more than I should._

_Annabeth: best friend I've ever had_

_Percy: meh, have a nice life, I'll miss you I suppose _

_Step-mom: you're a jerk. Go die in a hole. _

_To whomever my Olympian parent may be: thanks for uh… creating me, I guess. I wish you had claimed me before I died. _

_Well, uh, that's everyone… I guess I'll just uh, write to you tomorrow… assuming there's some miracle and I'm alive. I pray to Apollo I don't get swallowed alive. _

_Uh, yeah, bye now_

_~Vadetta 3_

I closed my new diary, put it back in my bag, and crashed into a deep sleep. No dreams. No shifting or turning. Just sleep. It was the first time in my entire life I slept peacefully before the worst day of my life. And the last.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

OK guys…. I'm really sorry but it might be a while before I finish the next chapter _ I am having a serious case of Writer's Block and I can think of absolutely nothing. My friends are no help and yeah. It could be a few days or a week when I post the next chapter… either way it will be shorter. Again, REALLY SORRY! After this whole writer's block thing passes, I will put in my best effort to update every week! I was thinking every Wednesday, but most likely I will either not finish or forget… which means one or both of two things:

A) the chapters will be short

B) I wont update every week… but close to!

Yeah please don't shank me or anything… but I NEED IDEAS!

Plz review with ideas, kay? Thankies!

P.S. holy crap its windy… I think I did something wrong again, because the Winds are pissed right now _ so that means an even larger delay on the next chapter… SO SO SO SORRY!


	8. The Sound Of Music Almost Kills Me

**Ok, **well, here is chapter 7! I think I have, for some of the part anyways, gotten over my writer's block! *cheer*

Percy: what's so special about that?

Me: I can actually update weekly now!

Percy: oh. Cool.

Apollo: she doesn't own Percy or Annabeth or me. *tear*

Me: but I do own Chrysanthos and Chrysanthe! Did you know that they were based off of me and my best friend Lukas? And uh, also our voices… well. You'll see what I mean!

Annabeth: oh gods im scared…

Me: *evil laugh* you should be…

SORRY ITS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED!

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE SOUND OF MUSIC ALMOST KILLS ME**

I woke up and felt refreshed. _Wait a second… the only time I wake up feeling refreshed is when something is about to kill me!_ I looked around urgently. Just my fellow cabin mates. Some were just waking up, other were getting ready, others had left. I carefully got up, keeping all my senses sharply attuned. I picked out an old outfit that I wouldn't mind ruining, and packed everything I could fit in my backpack. I had sewn up and patched all the holes and tears. I put in a few extra outfits, tissues, rope, toilet paper, a compass, a map, a road atlas, and my new diary. Surprisingly, it all fit. When I walked out to the Big House for breakfast, a lot of people were staring at me. They must have known I was getting a quest. I nervously sat down at my table. Chiron pounded his hoof.

"Children, I have some news," he announced. People mumbled to each other in wonder.

"Vadetta is going on her first quest to look for Disdain, goddess of Emotion. She needs 2 companions. Any volunteers?"

Percy stood up. I smiled. Annabeth followed his lead. I smiled wider.

"Thank you, Percy and Annabeth," I said gratefully. They nodded and sat down.

"Well, now that's all cleared up, let us eat!"

The tree nymphs brought us omelets with bacon and peppers. I scraped about a fourth of it into the fire, then began eating it thoughtfully. Then, Travis and Conner Stoll came up to me.

"Hey, we heard that you're going on some big quest," Conner said. I nodded.

"You should have let us come!" Travis whined.

"Yeah, we're WAY better than those lovebirds!" Conner added.

"Wait, they're dating?" I asked in surprise.

"Not officially, but you get the idea," Travis whispered.

"Anyway, next time, let us come!" Conner reminded. I sighed.

"Yeah, sure…" I muttered, then awkwardly looked down. I continued eating and they went back to their seats. I finished eating and went up to Half-Blood Hill. I looked at the pine tree. It was really pretty. I stood there like an idiot and stared at its beauty. I could've stared at it all day until Percy came up behind me and poked me in the lower back region. (A/N: I'm having Lukas help me out with this chapter, and as he's writing I'm beating him with a pillow for being so moronic. ENJOY!) He startled me and I jumped and hit my head on a branch. The pine tree seemed like it was sorry or maybe even a little angry like I hurt it or something. "So sorry to bother you in your moment of staring. But we have to leave like… now!"

"Ummm…. Okay," I replied simply.

"Alright then!" Yelled Percy, " Lettuce make like a tree and leaf!" (A/N: Idk how many more really stupid and old jokes Lukas will come up with, but he's killing me here T_T) I smacked my forehead with my palm then kicked Percy.

"No one uses corniness like that anymore!" I exclaimed.

And on that happy note, we departed down the hill to the vehicle. Argus was about to drive away when we saw Annabeth frantically running down the hill waving her arms around and screaming at us to stop.

"CURSES!" Percy muttered, " We almost ditched her!" I stared at him in shock then opened the door for Annabeth. She gave her genuine, _You're soooo going to get it!, _glare and I giggled.

"Some boyfriend you are!" Annabeth yelled at Percy.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "YOU'RE DATING?"

"Well… Not officially but you get the idea." I stared at her in complete annoyance.

We were half way to NYC when Percy said, "Wanna see a movie?"

"Ummm.. Why would we do that?" I asked.

"Because I said so! And the Sound of Music is playing."

"Oh my gods! The Sound of Music? I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Yelled Annabeth and I at the same time.

"Then its decided. Argus? TO THE DRIVE IN MOVIE THEATRE!" Percy announced. Argus sighed and we made a detour. It only took about 10 minutes to get to the drive-in theatre, and there was only a couple of other cars. (I have regained control :DDD)

"Yay, we have it almost all to ourselves!" Percy clapped excitedly. He was acting like a 5-year-old. I sighed. And he was supposed to be the mature hero? Annabeth and I went over to the snack counter. I bought some of the Dippin' Dot ice cream things, which were delicious. She got some popcorn and a large Coke. When we got back to the car, I saw Percy ducked behind the seat, ready to draw his sword. I didn't get it. Annabeth set her stuff on the back of the car and joined him, her knife ready. What was going on? I looked at them, confused.

They motioned for me to get the Hades over there, but of course, I just stood there like an idiot. Finally, I heard a very deep sound. The same sound from the forest back when I had first come to camp. I froze colder than my Dippin' Dots. I was not going to turn around this time.

I looked at the horror-stricken faces of my friends, who were frantically trying to get me back to them. I took a very deep breath, then turned around. What did I see, you ask? Not a Hellhound. Oh, Gods, I wish! Instead, there was probably a dozen skeletal warriors from different wars, a HUGE horse that had razor-sharp teeth, and of course, a pack of six Hellhounds.

What was this, Attack-Vadetta day? I panicked and threw my Dippin' Dots at the horse, but to my surprise, he scorched it. And I mean scorched, like there wasn't even ashes left. It was a fire-breathing horse! I gasped and turned to run. Annabeth screamed when the horse blasted a column of flames in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I had never been afraid of fire.

I slowly turned around, facing the monsters. Well, I had heard stories from Percy about how he defeated monsters: with his sword, or with his awesome Son-of-Poseidon powers. I was the daughter of some God or Goddess or another, so I must have some kind of ability!

I put my palms together and closed my eyes, concentrating. I wasn't really sure what I was expecting to happen, if anything. I half-expected the monsters to just go away in a poof of smoke, or nothing at all to happen. I concentrated very hard. It felt like someone punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I heard someone yell me name.

When I opened my eyes, I saw about 5 of the skeletons were gone and a couple Hellhounds, too. Well, something had happened, but I didn't even see it! Before I had time to try again, the worst, most awful, gut-wrenching and horrific sound I have ever heard came from to the left of me.

I cupped my hands over my ears and fell to my knees. Finally the sound ended and I looked up. All the monsters were running away in fear. What the heck could make such an awful sound? I looked to my left, and my jaw came un-hinged.

"Oh, was is really that bad?" Chrysanthe asked shyly. Chrysanthos sighed.

"I told you to make a distraction, not put us to shame!" Chrysanthos yelled. Chrysanthe had make that sound?

"How… the… Hades…" Annabeth mumbled. Chrysanthe looked sheepish.

"I… well, Chrysanthos said we needed a distraction. I couldn't think of anything else to do!" she explained.

"What did you even do?" Percy exclaimed.

"I sang a High C!" she replied happily. I stared at her, and she shrank back a bit. How could someone so pretty have such a… an appalling, no… a horrifying, no… a truly pitiful voice?

"Sorry…" Chrysanthos muttered.

"Well, uh, at least it worked," I replied, trying to look on the positive. His twin's face lightened up a bit. Then I realized something.

"Wait a sec… aren't there already twin gods?" I asked.

"You JUST now realized that?" Percy snickered. I ignored him.

"Well, er, yeah… who ever said there can't be two sets of twins?" Chrysanthos replied uncomfortably. He shifted his weight. Wow. I had just realized this. I thought about Apollo constantly, but I had never given his sister Artemis a second thought… or even a first one for that matter!

I felt stupider than if I had confessed my biggest secret to Apollo! **(A/N: you will find our her biggest secret later, and it's not that she likes Apollo!)** Percy, Annabeth and I walked up to them.

"Well, uh, thanks for saving us," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, not even we could have survived that one!" Percy agreed.

"But why did so many attack? Wasn't that a little… you know… overkill?" I added. They all looked at me.

"The only time this many monsters attack is if they're summoned. Or if they were just wandering around in the wild or whatever, they'll flock to children of the Big Three. But even with one in our presence, it was still so unusual…" Chrysanthe answered my question. They all looked at me again.

"I don't suppose you're a child of the Big Three?" Chrysanthos asked. I shrugged and he sighed.

"Wait a second! Why are you guys even here?" Annabeth pointed at the Emotion Twins.

"Oh, well, we decided to accompany you. 3 people usually go on quests, but since we're Gods, we don't count," said Chrysanthe simply. It was silent for a moment.

"So… uh… where are we even going?" I asked.

"That would be…" Annabeth started, then paused, thinking. "Uhhh…"

"We have no idea!" Percy finished. She glared at him. The twins laughed, and we joined them. Curse their stupid ability to make me laugh in a totally tense situation! After we all stopped, the twins, in sync, (which is really scary) answered us.

"The place the Goddess was last seen, which would be in Washington D.C.," they said.

"Why the capital?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Why not Peru? I don't know," said Chrysanthos. His sister sighed.

"Oh, well that's obvious!" she snorted. "Things haven't been going too great for the President lately. Emotions have been running amuck, and she went to try to help."I sighed. "So, then is Barrack Obama a demigod or something?" (A/N: yes I am using the actual president. Deal with it, haters of Obama.)

"Yes, actually. He is a son of Hermes," Annabeth replied.

"How do you know?" Percy questioned.

"Hey, he went to this camp when he was a kid, too! I did my proper research before coming here!"

Wow. Annabeth really did know everything.

"Well, why did Disdain disappear in the first place?" I demanded.

"Good question," Chrysanthos states simply. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's obvious too. There have been a lot of monsters there, and if she tried to get even close to the President, he has body guards as well. And we've been hearing that an evil force is trying to capture the White House," she explained. I was in shock.

"Why would they do that?" I asked stupidly. What a great question! If you were an evil ruler, why would you want to take over the White House?

A) So you could control the country

B) So no one could defy you

C) So you could have access to anything

Or D), all of the above!

If you answered D, then you'd be correct!

"Never mind…" I mumbled.

"Well, uh, we brought our chariot," Chrysanthe said, motioning to the parking lot full of empty cars. There, I saw a beautiful chariot, drawn by white stallions. It was a base color of gold, with accents of colors here and there. On the front was a large X, their symbol. It looked big enough to hold us all.

"Oh, well that makes things simpler," Percy said simply. Annabeth walked over to Argus and told him our plan. He grumbled and drove off back to camp, Annabeth's food still on top. She sighed, but let it go.

"Shotgun!" I called. Chrysanthos shook his head.

"Oldest in the front, youngest in the back! Which means Chrysanthe and I in front, Percy and Annabeth in the middle, and you in the far back."

I threw my hands up. It had been the same rule at home! I mean, I was perfectly old enough to ride in front!

"But, Chrysanthos, we don't have any seatbelts in the back," Chrysanthe mentioned. My eyes lit up.

"Oh, that's just fine! I'll hold on extra tight and everything!" I said enthusiastically. I remember once my friend's dad had taken me in his pick-up truck, and I got to ride in the back back, standing up the whole way. It was awesome.

"Well… ok…" they agreed finally. I did a short victory dance (which was a jump and spin, really). They all sighed. I ran towards the chariot at full speed (SLOWNESS). After I realized that I wasn't getting far, I just walked at normal speed. The Twins sat in front, telling the horses we needed to go to Washington D.C., and Percy and Annabeth climbed in the middle. Annabeth helped me into the back. I stood up, towering above them all. Chrysanthe shook her head, and I sat down sadly. As we started into the air, I noticed we were flying up 10 feet, 20, 50, 100, until we were finally soaring about 500 feet in the air. (Idk if they're supposed to go higher or lower… I'm clueless with flying stuff). I sat down, but quickly realized that we weren't on the ground anymore. It felt weird. I dared to peer over the edge. I paled. Did I mention I was absolutely terrified of flying? No? Well, maybe I should have. I quickly sat down and curled up, wrapping my arms around my legs. I set my head on my knees, and began to rock slightly. I was starting to feel sick, so I stopped rocking, but the feeling didn't go away. I moaned. Chrysanthos turned back to see what was wrong.

"I… I feel sick… I think I'm gonna be sick…" I moaned. He looked disgusted.

"Well, if you must, do it over the side, will ya? We just cleaned this thing!" and he turned back to steer. After about a minute and threw my head over the edge and hurled. I watched as the vomit plummeted towards Earth, and I felt horrible for whoever it landed on. I turned around and leaned against the side, clutching my stomach. Annabeth and Percy had moved over to the other side of the chariot, as far away from me as possible.

"Hey, watch it! If this thing gets unbalanced, we'll crash!" Chrysanthos snapped. They quickly evened out the weight. As we started to descend, we went a little too fast for me. My stomach dropped then rose up my throat - literally. I hung my head over the side and hurled again. I stayed there for about 5 minutes before I was able to stop. I lay down, still moaning and twitching. My stomach felt like it was being tied into a knot and cut up into pieces. Not fun.

About an hour later we were flying above the suburbs of D.C., and it was probably about 8:30 p.m. we spotted Apollo on his chariot, making the sun set, a little late. I blushed as we waved, but quickly threw up again. How embarrassing! I had just thrown up in front of him! When I looked up his chariot was gone. I sighed and sat down. We landed in a large public park, and I could see a mall across the street. There was a large hotel next to it.

The chariot vanished into a puff of smoke, much to my surprise. Now that we were on the ground, I was feeling better.

"Well, we can always summon it when we need it," the twins pointed out. We all nodded, then went to cross the street. The hotel was Holiday Inn Express, and it was huge! I'm talking at least 10 stories high with an Olympic-sized outdoor pool! There was no way we could afford to stay there. But to my shock. I watched as Chrysanthos turned a bag of Golden Drachmas into what looked to be at least $3,000! He smirked.

"This should be enough for a good night's rest and some food," he said, holding up the wad of cash. I smiled hugely at him. We walked in, our clothes dirty and messy, and saw a bunch of people in the lobby. They were all in fancy dresses and tuxedos. I saw a sign that said, TAYLOR STEWART AND MARK HIGH WEDDING above one of the doors. Oh, so that was it. There was a wedding here. Basically, we were in old and ratty clothes and they were all fancied up. They gave us some suspicious and curious looks as we made our way to the front desk. Chrysanthe did all the talking, seeming like she was way older than 14.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have any free rooms on short notice?" she asked the man behind the counter. She used her Goddessly powers to look and sound like someone in their early twenties. "You see, my family and I need a place to stay."

The man smiled and pulled out a large book. Inside was a list of up-to-date names of everyone who was staying in the hotel at present.

"Yes, ma'am we do. On the 9th floor, to be exact. It's Suite number 81, here's the key card," he said, handing her what looked like a credit card. He rang up the total on the register. I was too busy looked bug-eyed at the fancy wedding decorations to notice anything else. There were white streamers and cherry blossoms hanging all over the place. On the middle of an oak table covered with a silk white cloth was a flower arrangement that included lilacs, cherry blossoms, and orange blossoms. The was also a cake that had already been mostly eaten. My stomach grumbled. I turned to see Chrysanthos handing his sister the wad of cash, and more than half of it being used. Holy Hades! Talk about expensive! I turned around again, and saw a tall, black man in a tuxedo holding a plate with a slice of German chocolate cake. He bent down.

"Would you like some cake?" he offered, holding the plate out to me. I looked at the cake, then at him. I smiled.

"Sure! Thanks so much!" I thanked, and carefully took the plate. He smiled and walked away. I was totally ignoring everything I had been taught; never talk to or take anything from a stranger, he could be a monster that wants to poison you. But I could smell if there was something wrong with it, and it smelled normal. I took a small bite, and "MMMM"ed in delight. Talk about delicious! I offered Percy and Annabeth a bite. They echoed my sound. Chrysanthe and Chrysanthos said they had nectar, food of the gods. But this was my definition of food of the gods. The frosting was lavender with a white rose made of frosting on top, while the cake itself was in layers. I cut the piece into three smaller pieces, and gave one to both Percy and Annabeth.

In the elevator I recognized the song they were playing. It was some cheesy song by Mozart, perfect for the occasion downstairs. It took about a minute or two to get to the 9th floor. When we got to our suite, I was in awe. There were 2 separate bedrooms, each with 3 beds. In the middle was a huge living room with squishy black leather couches with a huge flat screen TV that was hooked up to satellite. It also had free wi-fi. In the next room was a mini kitchen with a mini-fridge and a microwave, and even a little stove.

There were 2 bathrooms, one for each room. And it was decided; guys in one room, girls in the other. I got the bed closest to the window, and the air conditioning. Oh my gods it must have been at least 80 degrees in there, and it was 9 p.m.! I was dying of heat. (A/N: I know to some of you that might not be hot, but when you've been raised in the coldest place in the continental US, you understand.)

I put my stuff under my bed and threw myself on it. It was really squishy and bouncy, like a feather bed and an innerspring combined. The begs were all King sized, (which was GIGANTIC to a little 4-foot 8 year old) with a body pillow as well as 4 other pillows. It looked like my step-moms bed, only with less pillows. I quickly brushed my teeth then put on some sweat pants and a too-big t-shirt. It was so hot I cranked up the AC as high as it would go. Normally, heat didn't bother me. But this was a whole different situation. Even I can't sleep in heat. It quickly cooled to about 65, so I was able to sleep contently. I pulled a yellow sheet over myself but found that I was slightly chilly. I turned down the AC a bit and pulled over a light blanket. Hmmm, too warm. I dug in my bag and found the towel Apollo had given me back on Olympus. I smiled and blushed. I curled up under the sheet, the huge towel wrapped around myself. I slept fine that night, but with just a short dream.

We were at the White House, somehow right outside the Oval Office (or whatever they call the place the President sits in all day lol). Percy busted open the door, and we found Luke at the Vice President's throat with a bloody knife. I looked over to see one of the Secret Service guards lying on the floor, his suit stained with blood. The President himself was no where to be seen. Luke has an extremely serious look on his face, while the Vice President's eyes (whatever his name is) were full of terror.

When Annabeth saw Luke, she immediately ran and took the knife form him. She chucked it out the window, and I heard it land in a bush. Luke pushed her aside, and she flew back and hit a wall. Percy looked absolutely furious. He had that look that said, _you can kill me all you want, but no one, _NO ONE _touches a hair on HER head! _he charged at Luke with his sword, and Luke easily sidestepped.

Luke pinned Percy to a wall, and as if time has lapsed, Riptide lay on the ground across the room. Suddenly, Chrysanthe, Chrysanthos, and Annabeth were all gone. It was just Luke about to kill Percy ad me, helpless little girl standing there. I was angry beyond belief. I charged at Luke, not know what to expect.

I felt like someone punches me in the gut again. When I punched him, I noticed that his shirt had a hole in it. There was a huge red mark where my fist had made contact. Then I realized what it was; a _burn. _How did THAT happen? He fell down, agonizing in pain. Percy took advantage of the situation and retrieved his sword. Just as he was about to stab Luke, time froze. I was standing there, a deep, evil voice that sounded like a rusty nail on metal began talking.

_Oh, poor child, so young, yes so misled. Don't let these heroes fool you. You belong on my side!_ There was a laugh as loud as thunder that echoes through my mind. I woke up about to scream, drenched in icy sweat. I quickly dried myself with the towel. That laugh replayed over and over, terrifying me all to Hades. I looked at the alarm clock. It was about 2 a.m. I looked over to see Annabeth and Chrysanthe sleeping peacefully. I lay there for about 20 minutes, the towel wrapped around my shoulders with me shivering in fear until I was able to get a grip. When I fell asleep again, the laugh played over and over, along with that awful voice. It was filled with 100% pure disgusting evil and hatred. And Luke was laughing, too this time. It was a friendly laugh, though.

_Come on, don't be silly, Vadetta! You know you belong on our side! _He said in an inviting, friendly voice. _No! _I wanted to scream, but I just continued to shiver in fear.

Well, what did you think?

I based the note Chrysanthe attempted to sing off of my own pathetic fails to sing as well!

And remember, I work faster when you REVIEW! I am always open for feedback! I would love it, in fact!

From now on, I will try to update every Wednesday, hopefully sooner. But it depends how fresh I am on ideas, so, don't get mad if I cant update EVERY SINGLE WEEK, ok?

Thanks!

REVIEW!


	9. To Stay Alive By The Tune of C

**Ok guys, I'm telling you now, this chapter is REALLY REALLY SHORT and im sorry ;( I was seriously hoping to make it longer, better, and basically not so bad. But I have bruised/cracked a rib and my writing schedule is out the window, which means I'll update whenever I can, hoping it's still on Wednesdays. **

**I'm super super super super sorry DDDD:**

**Apollo: how did you bruise/crack your rib?**

**Me: I drove Lukas's ATV off a cliff and he fell on me.**

**Apollo: now why did you do that?**

**Me: it wasn't on PURPOSE!**

**Apollo: sure it wasn't…**

**Me: shut up or I'll cut you from the chapter.**

**Apollo: ok ok… she doesn't own Percy Jackson**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: TO STAY ALIVE BY THE TUNE OF C**

I was woken up the next morning by Chrysanthe shaking me furiously. I bolted up, my eyes flying open. They were puffy and they stung, like I had been crying. I turned around and saw my pillow with a huge wet spot.

So, I had either been drooling in my sleep, or I had been crying all to Hades. Annabeth looked at me, extremely worried. I rubbed my eyes, and they were wet. I had been crying.

"What… what happened?" I asked softly.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep. We were worried, so I woke you up," said Chrysanthe gently. I looked down. My towel was kicked down to the end of the bed. I frowned and got up.

"Anything we can get you?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. I grabbed the towel and some clothes from my bag and went into the bathroom. A shower would be good; help calm my nerves. I let the water run over my head, just standing still for a while. It was like all my worries were being washed out with the shampoo.

After about another 10 minutes, I shut off the water, making sure no traces of shampoo were left in my hair. I wrapped my towel around my shoulders, and went back into the other room. From my backpack I grabbed some Bermuda shorts and a yellow t-shirt, then went back into the bathroom. I dried my hair with the towel, causing it to stick out in every possible direction.

As I got dressed, I wondered how Gods spent their days. Did they have to shower? Did their powers comb their hair for them? Did they go clothes shopping?

I sighed, forcing a brush through my hair. It really hurt, but I ignored the pain. I noticed I was pulling out clumps of tangled hair. Wow, fighting off monsters and having awful dreams can really be Hades for your hair. When I was finally done, I didn't care that the end were still a little drippy.

I flicked them back behind my shoulders, and folded up my towel. Usually, I wouldn't put a wet towel in my bag, but since we didn't have time to let it dry, I didn't have much choice. When I came out I saw Annabeth combing her hair, and Chrysanthe putting on some mascara. Huh, I never noticed she wore make-up. Well, she was a goddess…

I packed my stuff, and we met the guys in the hallway. Chrysanthos ran over to his twin immediately. In fact, if they didn't look so much alike and I was an absolute idiot, I might think they were dating. Then a random thought occurred to me.

"Hey Chrysanthe and Chrysanthos, can I ask you something?" I asked. They nodded.

"Uh, why are your eyes all… rainbow-ey?" I continued sheepishly. They chuckled.

"Well, our parents are Iris and Apollo," they said. I nodded slowly. _Wow, Vadetta. Even you could have figured that one out!_ I shunned myself mentally. Then something occurred to me again: Apollo fell in love so much, with all these kids he had? Even with Iris, for the God's sake! Yeah, I might as well give up all hope now. I sighed heavily, and we went to go have some one the hotel's continental breakfast.

They had bagels, toast, waffles, all that stuff. I picked up a little box of Lucky Charms cereal and picked out the marshmallows. Yeah, yeah, I don't eat very healthy… so after I ate all the marshmallows I picked up an orange. As I struggled with the peel, I saw Chrysanthe eating little orange squares of yellow-looking stuff, and drinking something weird-looking from a foam cup. I knew what it was: Nectar and Ambrosia, food of the Gods. I saw her brother eating and drinking the same thing.

Annabeth was munching at a bagel. I bit into the peel, a little sour juice squirting in my mouth. After I had the orange completely peeled, I began to chew on it. My mind wandered away from the orange to Apollo. His soft blonde hair…. His bright blue eyes… his stunning white teeth… _No, snap out of it, Vadetta!_ I commanded myself.

I sighed, eating my last piece of orange. I considered what we could do next. I thought about a line of the Prophecy. _To stay alive by the tune of C…_ what could that mean? _Well, the tune of C is usually a music thing… but to stay alive… will music keep us alive or something?_

I considered this good and hard. I thought of all the songs I knew where the singers hit somewhere close to a High C. All the songs were sung by female singers, but none of them involved dying or living or anything of the sort… there was one song called Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees, but… _Vadetta, open your eyes! That's it! _I realized. In that song, the guys singing hit high C once or twice if not more. **(A/N: AAAAH UNNATURALLY HIGH SINGERS! XD) **So, now I just had to tell the others my findings. When I got up, I found the lobby empty of my friends.

They hadn't ditched me… had they? I went back to our room, and looked up and down the halls. They were nowhere to be found. I sighed, and went outside. I knew they wouldn't leave me behind. They were either somewhere around and I couldn't fine them, or a monster had them. But Chrysanthe and Chrysanthos were gods… a monster couldn't get them. I shook it off, and sat down on a bench right outside the door. It was probably around 10 o'clock, partially cloudy. Wow I sounded like Annabeth.

When I walked back into the hotel lobby, there they all were. _That is so weird…. Where did they go?_ I walked up to them. They were all at the counter with their bags, checking out. _Oh, they were up getting our bags. But… I looked up there. _I shook it off, and joined them. They smiled, and Chrysanthe thanked the man at the counter.

"Uh, guys, I think I found out what the third line of the prophecy means," I whispered. They all turned to me immediately.

"To stay alive by the tune of C… it's the song Stayin' Alive. The prophecy has something to do with that song," I explained. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Why didn't I see it before…? Vadetta, you're totally right!" she exclaimed. Then her face drooped. "Aw, I can't believe I didn't figure it out… some daughter of Athena I am…"

I shrugged, and they handed me my backpack. I did a quick check to make sure I had everything, and smiled when I did. **(A/N: ok so get this… I either bruised or cracked 1 or more rib(s), so that makes writing difficult _… I'm really sorry but I will keep updating ASAP, but it might not be every Wednesday… luckily I have friends helping me out with ideas and such so ya…) **

"So, if we hear that song, we have to see where it's coming from," Chrysanthos assumed. I nodded.

"That song is SO cheesy…" Percy muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's catchy. And it pretty much describes a half-blood's life," I pointed out. Annabeth nodded it agreement. Percy snorted. With that, we set out into Washington D.C.. I saw huge malls, chain stores, fast-food places, sky-scrapers, all the city stuff. Normally, I would have been super-duper excited because I had always wanted to go to D.C., but this was an important mission.

As we walked down the sidewalk, Annabeth was holding my hand so I wouldn't accidentally wander off, even though she was going insane over the amazing architecture. Percy had to hold her hand so she wouldn't wander off with me, and she was hardly even blushing, she was so absorbed. So it looked something like this; 19-looking twins who were actually 14 (well if you want to get technical about when they were actually BORN… they're a lot older than 14), a dude with black hair and green eyes dragging a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes full of wonder, dragging a little 8-year-old with light brown hair and mahogany eyes who was eyeing every huge building they passed. Yeah, it was pretty odd. I could definitely see some stares, but I was so fascinated with the huge structures. I wondered what it would be like to look down from the top of one. I quickly snapped back to Earth when I smacked into a pole. I have a tendency to do that a lot… whenever I'm spacing out or not paying attention, poles sneak up on me and smack me.

Or, as my old friend said, "high-fived my face". Anyway, so then I notice that Annabeth is still being dragged by Percy and she's so absorbed by the buildings she didn't notice I had hit a pole and was about to pass out.

"Wait!" I moaned. Chrysanthe turned around, and tugged on her brother's sleeve. Percy and turned around and dragged Annabeth to me. As soon as she snapped out of her trance she ran over to me worriedly. My nose has a trickle of blood coming out of it, and my forehead had a small welt. Other than that I was fine. I was about to smack Annabeth and tell her to watch where she was dragging me when a certain catchy tune caught my ear.

"Guys… we need to go down that alley," I said, pointing to an alleyway not a block from us. They stared at me.

"Why would we go down an alley?" Percy asked. I got an idea.

"Because I said so… and because I hear Stayin' Alive," I replied smugly, pulling a Percy. His eyes widened along with Chrysanthos'.

"Stayin' Alive? WE HAVE TO GO THERE!" they yelled in unison. I smirked.

"Then it's decided! Annabeth? TO THE ALLEY!" I called as Annabeth dragged me and Percy dragged her, with Chrysanthos leading the pack. Chrysanthe dragged behind. Whoa, de-ja-vu.… **(A/N: idk how to spell it sorry ****L****) **Anyways, so I could hear the song getting louder, the chorus becoming recognizable. I started mentally tapping my foot to the beat. I scratched my neck, and felt Apollo's amulet there. I had just noticed that I was still wearing it. I clutched it, feeling the shape of the sun poking my palm.

I began humming to the tune, spacing out. I was about to smack into another one of those demon poles, but I slipped instead, on the now slippery floor. It was like the floor in a bowling alley down the lanes. I sat up, looking around. It was a roller disco. You know, those places where people roller blade around to cheesy disco music? Yeah, one of those. They were all wearing 70's clothes and doing Disco Fever. I wanted to crack up laughing so hard by gut burst.

But there was a huge crowd of most of the people in the place in the middle, all huddled around something, chanting. I was too short to see over the crowd, while my friends on the other hand, were in total shock.

"What? What is it?" I demanded, trying to jump up to see above the people. No one responded. I continued jumping frantically, still failing to see over everyone.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled, trying to push some people away. I was too small. I slipped and fall again, this time landing on my face. I crawled over to a table in the corner and sat down in a chair, forgetting the stupid crowd.

_It can't be THAT important, can it? _I thought. No, it couldn't be. But, as usual, it seemed I was wrong. It caught my attention when whoever was in the middle of the crowd stood up, a large afro wig on top of his head. I could see some blonde hair falling out from underneath, and he had dark aviator sunglasses. His slinky silk top matched his bellbottom pants and disco skates. He turned my way and smiled, his teeth brilliantly white.

"Well, look who we have! Come join the party, Vadetta!" he said, taking off his glasses to reveal bright blue eyes. Annabeth and Percy looked astounded, while Chrysanthe and Chrysanthos were cracking up over who was standing in front of me. I slowly stood up, cocking my head to the side, my brain processing faster than normal. It was…. Apollo? Oh my gods, he was not serious. What was a god doing in an old roller disco, disco-dancing to an old cheesy song in totally 70's clothes?

"Oh my gods… Apollo?" I almost whispered in shock. He put a finger to my lips.

"Fred," he corrected with a wink. My jaw dropped. Holy. Freaking. Hades. I wanted to scream and yell and wonder why he was here.

"No offense, but…. WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled. The eyes in the roller disco landed on my exasperated expression. He laughed.

"Well, a god needs some time off, you know? And this is my place! After all, music is kinda my thing, and disco is my favorite," he explained. It made sense, really. A god did need some down time, and apparently, this was how Apollo spent his. But I couldn't help but wonder what this had to do with the prophecy.

"Ok, so… the Prophecy said something about staying alive by the tune of C… what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, well, I'm really only here to warn you. The next time you hear this song, you have to do anything to turn it off. Singing High C is a monster magnet," he explained, pulling his afro wig down.

"But… when Chrysanthe saved us, she sang High C and the monsters fled!" Percy recalled. Apollo sighed.

"They fled because she is a goddess, and no reason more. In fact, the only reason this place isn't burned to the ground is because I have a charm on it… but you cannot play anything with a High C sound at any time, or monsters will most likely find you."I gulped. The others echoed me.

"Well, good luck to you all! I hope none of you die!" Apollo said cheerily, looking at me for the last part. My ears turned pink, though they were luckily hidden behind my hair.

"Uh, thanks…" Percy said awkwardly. We all nodded.

"Bye Lo- Fred," I waved as I walked out the door.

Ok, so, it should be pretty obvious who it is… if you don't know I suggest reading carefully :P

Anyway please review and maybe my rib will heal faster ;) ok not really but it will help ease the pain!


End file.
